


Cały pokryty twoim niewidzialnym imieniem

by Pirania



Series: Paradoks [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Altered Mental States, BAMF!John, Blood, Codependency, Demisexuality, Depression, Drug Use, Dubious Ethics, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Morbid, POV First Person, Possessive Behavior, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Romance, Slash, Verbal Abuse
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:23:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pirania/pseuds/Pirania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock rozwiązuje zagadki, gubi się w sobie, powraca do świata, a John cały czas modli się, by detektyw nigdy nie znormalniał. Tłumaczenie</p><p>Tytuł oryginału: Entirely Covered in Your Invisible Name<br/>Autorka: wordstrings<br/>Zgoda na tłumaczenie: odgórna<br/>Tłumacz: Pirania<br/>Beta: Mąka</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cały pokryty twoim niewidzialnym imieniem

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Entirely Covered in Your Invisible Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/555345) by [wordstrings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordstrings/pseuds/wordstrings). 



> Wiersz Kiplinga w tłumaczeniu moim i mojej przyjaciółki. Można by pomyśleć, że wiersze noblisty będą dostępne po polsku, ale niestety.

John jest przekonany, że któregoś dnia Sherlock się ogarnie.  
Nie, nie stanie się mniej obłąkany, to akurat jest pewne... Ale w końcu John przestanie być centrum wszechświata tego pokręconego, wkurzającego, niesamowicie cudownego szaleńca. Nie lubi o tym myśleć, ale nie może się powstrzymać.  
Nie, żeby John był niepewny siebie. Może i nie jest geniuszem, ale nie jest głupi, skończył uniwerek, nawet z zaawansowaną chemią męczył się tylko odrobinę, potem przeszedł specjalne szkolenie w wojsku, no i rozwiązuje piątkowe krzyżówki. Może i nie jest przystojny, ale wygląda sympatycznie i nigdy by o sobie nie powiedział, że jest brzydki. Jest niski, ale umie zabić człowieka z bardzo, bardzo dużego dystansu. Nie ubiera się modnie, ale porządnie i czysto. Może zbyt łatwo się denerwuje, ale jest świetnym słuchaczem i doskonale rozumie ludzi, których słucha. Czasem się boi, ale jest odważny. To już coś.  
Ale żadna z tych cech nie tłumaczy Sherlocka. Ani tego, co spokojnie można określić jako sherlockową... obsesję.  
Dociera to do niego w czwartkowe popołudnie około piątej, gdy lądują w gejowskim barze na East Endzie, śledząc podejrzanego.  
John zdaje sobie sprawę, że Sherlock Holmes _nigdy_ nie przestanie go zaskakiwać. Ciągle wynajduje na to nowe sposoby, a potem udaje, że to, co zrobił, całkowicie mieściło się w granicach normy. Na przykład teraz udaje geja. Rozpiął dodatkowy guziczek bielutkiej koszuli, kościstym łokciem opiera się o bar, odgarnia włosy z karku i zdecydowanie zbyt często dotyka kołnierzyka tymi niesamowicie długimi palcami. I flirtuje z archeologiem, który wie, gdzie jego sąsiad przechowuje zapasowe klucze do mieszkania. Sherlock pragnie kluczy do mieszkania. Archeolog pragnie Sherlocka.  
John pragnie kolejnego drinka. A także skończyć z tą cholerną zaborczością, przez którą czuje się jak nastolatek.  
Archeolog jest wysoki, ma krótko przycięte, jasne włosy, bardzo niebieskie oczy, niedbale wygniecione ciuchy, pod którymi z całą pewnością kryją się bardzo porządne muskuły. Ale nikt w barze nie ślini się do archeologa. Wszyscy ślinią się do Sherlocka, który właśnie wypił kieliszek wódki, oblizał wargi i przesunął jednym palcem po wierzchu drugiego, tego cudownego, jednocześnie okrągłego i spiczastego. Teraz Sherlock uśmiecha się i skubie wargę górną jedynką przez dokładnie pół sekundy. John zastanawia się, czy dla archeologa miałoby znaczenie, że Sherlock wcale taki nie jest, że jest lepszy i mroczniejszy, i bardziej złośliwy, i bardziej opanowany, i bardziej szalony i czy archeolog chciałby z nim wtedy iść do łóżka? Jest w stanie założyć się o pięćdziesiąt funtów, że facecika by to wcale nie obeszło. Wystarczy _popatrzeć_ na Sherlocka. Chryste.  
W tym świetle jego kości policzkowe są matematycznym absurdem. Po pierwsze, powinny należeć do kobiety. Po drugie, powinny być ostre. Ani jedno, ani drugie się nie zgadza.  
 _Jezu Chryste._  
Sherlock się odwrócił i teraz opiera oba łokcie na barze i jest tak piękny i taki sensualny... nie, wróć, _seksualny_... że pewnie każdy facet w tym barze, o ile nie ma problemu ze wzrokiem, jest już twardy. Zbyt wyraźnie widać alabastrowy tors. Jakimś cudem jego oczy lśnią srebrzyście, jakby miał w głowie generator świateł. John nigdy nie widział, by Sherlock tak mocno wysuwał do przodu miednicę. I nawet nie to jest najgorsze. On trzepocze rzęsami. _Rzęsami_. Na świecie nie było nikogo bardziej homo, a Sherlock nie jest nawet... czy Sherlock _jest_ gejem?  
„Zupełnie mi odbiło” - myśli John. - „Był we mnie osiem godzin temu.”  
Sherlock kładzie dłoń na ramieniu blondyna, ściska je lekko, a tamten bardzo naturalnym ruchem opuszcza rękę na talię detektywa. John patrzy w bok. Gdyby tego nie zrobił, zepsułby całe przedstawienie. Na przykład wdając się w niezłą burdę. Sherlock nigdy by mu tego nie zapomniał, a poza tym w barze w tej samej chwili naprawdę dzieją się rzeczy o wiele bardziej niemoralne. Dopóki nie patrzy, jest w stanie przeczekać falę wściekłości. A musi, bo nie chce skomplikować Sherlockowi sprawy, mordując nieznajomego w gejowskim klubie. Lestrade mógłby nie wykazać zrozumienia.  
John widzi od razu, że Sherlock się dowiedział, gdzie są klucze, bo detektyw dziękuje archeologowi za szota, mruga do niego i kieruje się w stronę drzwi. Porusza się już normalnie, niczym elegancka lokomotywa wyjeżdżająca ze stacji. John idzie za nim. Stają w uliczce za kuchnią, gdzie wszystko śmierdzi smażonym olejem. Z leżącego kartonu syczy na nich rudy kot.  
\- Ty nawet nie jesteś gejem, nie? - zastanawia się John.  
\- Hmm? - Sherlock pisze SMS-a. Oczywiście. Jego palce poruszają się z prędkością światła, oczy są wbite w ekran. John wyciąga ręce i zapina jego koszulę tak, jak zwykle. Od razu czuje się lepiej.  
\- No, homo. Jesteś gejem?  
\- Nie do końca – przyznaje jego partner. - Straszliwie kłopotliwe, w budynku jest dozorca i tylko jedna winda, schody przy głównym wejściu, zobaczą nas, gdy będziemy wchodzić po klucze. Będę musiał użyć okna.  
\- To jedenaste piętro.  
\- Tak.  
\- Sherlock.  
\- Mycie okien na wysokościach.  
\- Słucham?  
\- Piszę do gościa z ekipy sprzątającej, jest mi winien przysługę, wyciągnąłem jego brata z więzienia pół roku temu...  
\- Nie, nie, Sherlock, moment. Kiedy powiedziałeś, że nie jesteś do końca gejem...  
\- Tak jak ty – zauważa Sherlock obojętnie.  
\- Więc ty... jasne. Sypiasz z kobietami.  
\- Nigdy.  
Sherlock wysyła wiadomość. Zatrzymuje się, wsuwa telefon do kieszeni kurtki i wbija wzrok w Johna. Krzyżuje ramiona na piersi, mruży lekko oczy. Jest zarazem skoncentrowany i zupełnie obojętny. Po prostu próbuje zrozumieć, co, do cholery, tym razem zdenerwowało Johna.  
\- Nigdy nie spałeś z kobietą, ale jesteś nie do końca gejem.  
\- Właśnie. Nie do końca gej. Tak jak ty.  
\- Nie, sorry, ja akurat przeleciałem masę kobiet, na trzech kontynentach nawiasem mówiąc. Jestem po prostu biseksualny.  
\- Azja, Europa, Ameryka Północna – dedukuje Sherlock bez namysłu. - Nigdy nie spałem z kobietą, ale to przypadek, brakuje mi danych. Mogłem to zrobić. Rzadko kiedy chciało mi się o kogoś starać i zawsze to byli mężczyźni.  
\- Ale nie chciałeś... To znaczy... Poczekaj.  
Sherlock myśli.  
\- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że nie pociągali mnie z powodu ich biologicznej płci. Tylko dlatego, że byli, jacy byli. To prawda. Na przykład taki Charles, przecież nie spałem z nim tylko dlatego, że jest mężczyzną.  
\- Właśnie. Tak, dokładnie, właśnie o to mi chodzi. Czekaj. Charles?  
\- Facet, z którym przed chwilą rozmawiałem. Charles. Nie uprawiałem z nim seksu z powodu jego płci. Podobał mi się.  
To wystarcza, żeby pchnąć rozmowę na zupełnie nową drogę. Teraz John jest zły. Wcześniej był zły dla zasady i teoretycznie. Ale teraz... teraz jest zły naprawdę.  
\- Gość, przed którym właśnie udawałeś geja, z którym flirtowałeś, ty... ty... to twój eks.  
\- Jeden z nich. Bo co?  
Gdyby na miejscu Sherlocka stał ktokolwiek inny – jakikolwiek inny facet – John przywaliłby mu w twarz. Zamiast tego John odwraca się, by nie widzieć, jak detektyw unosi brwi. Gapi się na stojącą mu tuż przed nosem ceglastą ścianę, zabrudzoną i pomazaną farbą. Kontempluje ją przez minutę, po czym opiera o nią czoło.  
\- Hej, hej, spokojnie - mówi Sherlock. Brzmi bardziej na zirytowanego niż zaniepokojonego. - Nigdy...  
\- …nie pomyślałeś, że mogę mieć z tym problem – mówi John cegłom. Jest zdegustowany i pełen obrzydzenia. - Akurat to – mimo twojego geniuszu – nigdy nie przyszło ci do głowy. Że mogę mieć coś przeciwko.  
\- Niby dlaczego? Potrzebuję tych kluczy. Potrzebowałem, mamy już sposób. Mycie okien.  
John uderza głową w ścianę. Tylko raz. Nie boli, ale wystarczy, by zwrócić uwagę Sherlocka. John sam z siebie nie lubi dramatów. Ale mówi sherlockową wersją angielskiego, sherlockową wersją mowy ciała i sherlockową wersją ciszy. Wszystkie te języki są bardzo dramatyczne. I bardzo skuteczne. Sherlock łapie Johna za ramiona, zatapia dłonie w jego czarną koszulę i odwraca go. Plecy Johna uderzają w ścianę i to już coś. Malutkie zwycięstwo, ale jednak triumf.  
\- Nie rób tego – mówi Sherlock ostrzegawczo.  
\- Okej. Przyszło ci do głowy, że może mi się nie podobać, jak rzucisz się na swojego eks?  
Sherlock prycha. To oznacza, że John zachowuje się głupio.  
\- Ale on stanowi tylko dane.  
\- Tylko... kompletnie ci odbiło. Jest bardzo, bardzo, bardzo przystojny, Sherlock.  
\- Nudny.  
\- I wygadany.  
\- Nudny.  
\- Sherlock, on zarabia na życie, latając dookoła świata.  
\- Może sobie zarabiać na życie, latając na wyspy Bergamuty, i tak jest nie do zniesienia.  
\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że twoje odwołania do dziecięcych wierszyków są dość niepokojące?  
Oddech Sherlocka przyspiesza, a on sam zaczyna się martwić. Przyjmuje krytykę, ale, sądząc ze zmarszczki między brwiami tuż pod tym miejscem, gdzie jego włosy odgarnięte są na bok, nadal nie do końca rozumie.  
\- Spróbuję to wyjaśnić – proponuje John. - Kiedy byłem chłopcem, wycięto mi migdałki. Przedtem uwielbiałem lody truskawkowe. Byłem w stanie jeść je codziennie, ale nie mogłem, bo po nich bolało mnie gardło. A po operacji mamie było mnie żal i jadłem je... cóż, codziennie. Mama pozwalała mi na nie, bo nie mogłem jeść nic innego. Najpierw było super. Ale potem wszystko się zmieniło. Znudziły mi się. Nie mogłem już na nie patrzeć. Okropna sprawa z tymi lodami, ale to moja wina, to ja ostatecznie wariowałem na ich punkcie. Sam rozumiesz, kiedyś się tym zmęczysz. Któregoś dnia. Bycie z... - John odchrząkuje głośno. - Nie chodzi o to, że nie jestem wystarczająco dobry, po prostu... Przesadzasz. Tak myślę. Wymęczysz mnie. To znaczy, dla siebie, bo ze mną w porządku, nigdy nie było lepiej, ale ty... ty tak robisz. Tracisz zainteresowanie. Sherlock, co ja... co się dzieje?  
\- Wycięto ci migdałki?  
Sherlock brzmi, jakby złamano mu serce. Jest załamany, jakby John właśnie przyznał, że sam pieprzył Charlesa Archeologa dziesięć minut temu.  
\- Czemu mi nie powiedziałeś? – jęczy.  
\- Nie – mówi John słabo. - Nie, nie, nie, nie. Nie, ty obłąkańcu. Udawałeś geja dla tego faceta. Tuż przede mną. Dotykał cię.  
\- Czego jeszcze nie masz? Oprócz migdałków. Myślałem, że masz migdałki. Powiedz.  
\- Był jednym z bardziej pociągających facetów, jakich widziałem.  
\- Był _eksperymentem_.  
\- O Boże – wzdycha John z przerażeniem. - Jakiego rodzaju?  
\- Normalnego! Wszyscy mają swoje eksperymenty! - wybucha Sherlock z intensywnością trzylatka. - To zupełnie niesprawiedliwe! Wszyscy inni, wszyscy, John, śpią z ludźmi w ramach eksperymentu, żeby sprawdzić, czy ten ktoś pasuje. To normalne, prowadzić eksperymenty, przymierzać sobie ludzi, sprawdzać, czy się ich lubi. Nie udawaj, że jestem inny tylko dlatego, że... A nie, _wybacz_ , prawie zapomniałem, że ludzie pieprzą się ze sobą po prostu dlatego, że chcą, i gówno ich obchodzą cudze uczucia. Ale to w porządku, wszystko jest w porządku, o ile Sherlock Holmes ograniczy się do romantycznego wzdychania albo do walenia konia co kilka tygodni, tylko dlatego, że moje uczucia nie są... bo nie jestem... Spieprzaj.  
\- Cały czas udawałeś przed nim geja? – wścieka się John. - Czy byłeś... sobą? Taki, jaki jesteś? No dalej, ile możesz wytrzymać, grając...  
\- Dwa tygodnie i tak, byłem...  
\- Więc dlatego znów musiałeś udawać, żeby historyjka się zgadzała, nie wierzę...  
\- Wszyscy udają! Dlaczego to cię złości? - pyta Sherlock desperacko. - To chore, to bez znaczenia. Nie może mieć znaczenia.  
\- Dlaczego nie może?  
\- Rozmowa o tym jest bezsensowna z logicznego punktu widzenia. Nigdy nie będę już z nikim innym. Nie jestem hetero, nie jestem gejem, _jestem z tobą_. Jak mam ci to wbić do głowy? Jestem...johnoseksualny. Noż cholera, jesteś mój, powiedziałeś, że mogę cię mieć, powiedziałeś. Obiecałeś.  
\- To prawda – przypomina sobie John. - Chryste. To szaleństwo. Własność Sherlocka Holmesa.  
Te słowa wywołują ciche mruknięcie, jakby to była najlepsza rzecz, jaką Sherlock kiedykolwiek usłyszał. John natomiast nie do końca rozumie, _dlaczego_ tak jest, dlaczego detektyw miałby być całkowicie zakręcony na jego punkcie. Ale nie jest łatwo myśleć, gdy wygląda na to, że Sherlock Holmes próbuje się w ciebie wtopić tylko przy pomocy pocałunku. Język wysokiego mężczyzny jest wszędzie, zaś jego obie ręce znajdują się na gardle Johna, kciuki uciskają miejsca wokół krtani, a pozostałe palce miękką skórę pod szczęką. John przez chwilę zastanawia się, czy Sherlock wolałby martwego, wypchanego Johna od żywego i oddychającego. Ale przecież to niemożliwe. Po czym coś sobie przypomina i wybucha śmiechem.  
\- Nie możesz posmakować braku migdałków – zauważa wesoło.  
\- Idiota. Oczywiście, że mogę.  
\- Nie, naprawdę nie możesz.  
\- Mogę spróbować.  
I próbuje. Przez co najmniej dwie minuty, ciągle używając palców. Pocałunek zapiera dech w piersiach, jest wszechogarniający i pochłaniający. Tak, _pochłaniające_. To dobre słowo na te konkretne pieszczoty w publicznej uliczce. Nagle John słyszy cichy dzwonek, po czym na swoim torsie czuje wibracje telefonu Sherlocka, który detektyw trzyma w kieszeni kurtki.  
Pół sekundy później telefon znajduje się już w dłoni detektywa. Jego ciemne włosy są jeszcze bardziej zmierzwione niż zwykle, a wargi zaczerwienione. Sherlock pisze SMS-a, więc John może się gapić bez ograniczeń, przy okazji próbując odzyskać oddech. „Gapienie się na Sherlocka Holmesa nie ma nic wspólnego z lodami truskawkowymi” – myśli. – „Nic. To bardziej jak uzależnienie od heroiny. Albo oddychanie. W co ja, cholera, wdepnąłem.”  
John myśli o Charlesie Archeologu i jest dość z siebie zadowolony.  
\- Tak! – woła Sherlock, wyrzucając pięść w powietrze w dziecinnym wyrazie triumfu. – Tak, tak, tak. Genialnie. Jestem genialny.  
\- Jesteś – zgadza się John.  
\- Idziemy myć okna na jedenastym piętrze.  
\- Prowadź.  
Po myciu okien, włamaniu, kradzieży laptopa, odważnej ucieczce przez okno razem z dowodami dla Lestrade’a oraz włamaniu się na zahasłowane pliki z dokumentacją finansową mogą wracać do domu. A do tego są w całkiem niezłym stanie. John jest zadowolony. Ostatnio naprawdę dostawali w kość, ale dziś wszystko poszło dobrze, od wstępnych dedukcji aż do Sherlocka bawiącego się w mycie okien. Sherlockowi się podobało, a John jest w bardzo dobrym nastroju. I wpada na pewien pomysł.  
\- Musisz coś zjeść – przypomina Sherlockowi. – Tu niedaleko jest dobra kantońska knajpa. No wiesz, uwolniłeś siostrę właścicielki od zarzutów o przemyt.  
Sherlock potwierdza mruknięciem i bierze Johna pod ramię.  
\- Po obiedzie… - mówi John powoli. - …zastanawiam się, czy mógłbyś coś dla mnie zrobić?  
Sherlock unosi brew.  
\- Możesz poudawać geja w domu?  
Detektyw zamiera.  
\- W niebieskim szlafroku? – dodaje John.  
\- Jeśli pytasz, czy jestem w stanie zachowywać się jak pedał u nas w domu, to oczywiście, ale…  
\- Tylko i wyłącznie w niebieskim szlafroku. To eksperyment – mówi John uwodzicielsko.  
\- Och. _Och_ – Sherlock wzdycha, zaczynając rozumieć. Myśli o tym, uśmiechając się miękko. – Nie wściekniesz się?  
\- Nie – obiecuje John. – Nie przez eksperyment.  
\- No to w porządku. Jeśli chcesz, to tak. Ale nie jestem pewien, czy ci się spodoba.  
\- Charlesowi się podobało?  
\- Tak, jestem w tym bardzo dobry.  
\- A tobie?  
\- Też. Dopóki się nie znudziłem i musiałem znów stać sobą. To _ja_ byłem problemem.  
\- No cóż, to tylko eksperyment. Ale mnie się będzie podobać, o ile będzie podobać się _tobie_.  
\- Skoro tak mówisz – Sherlock wzrusza ramionami i idzie dalej. – Ale będziesz musiał być na górze, przykro mi, nic na to nie mogę poradzić. Inaczej sobie nie radzę, to za dużo, stałoby się coś strasznego. Nie jestem głodny, ale jeśli masz ochotę na coś kantońskiego, to musimy iść tędy.  
Johnowe stopy przez chwilę nie są w stanie się ruszyć. Ale jest bardzo dobry w przechodzeniu nad różnymi rzeczami do porządku dziennego.  
Później bardzo trudno mu się zdecydować, czy zabrać Sherlocka (któremu ten konkretny eksperyment ewidentnie bardzo przypadł do gustu; przed chwilą rozmazał dżem na szczęce Johna, żeby móc go zlizać) do łóżka, by uprawiać z nim niespieszny, cudowny seks, czy też przyprzeć go do ściany i zmazać mu z twarzy ten słodki uśmieszek. Ale Sherlock jest na to o wiele za wysoki. A szkoda, bo John szybko traci cierpliwość. Jest tak twardy, że widzi gwiazdy, i ma bardzo wyraźny dowód, że i jego przyjaciel nie będzie w stanie czekać dużo dłużej. Ostatecznie to Sherlock usiadł na jedynym niezagraconym kawałku stołu kuchennego, machając nogami i odsłaniając erekcję. Uśmiecha się kapryśnie, przekrzywia głowę, a teraz owinął nogi wokół nagiej talii Johna, podczas gdy John całuje go, jakby jutra miało nie być. „Tak, obie te opcje miałyby swoje plusy” – myśli John, obrysowując sutki detektywa paznokciami – „ale najlepiej działać instynktownie”. I to szybko. Sherlock pochyla głowę, jęczy miękko w usta Johna i jest wspaniale, chociaż Johnowi i tak drętwieje kark.  
\- Nie pragniesz mnie jeszcze? Będę dobry, obiecuję, że będę dobry. Kręci mi się w głowie przez ciebie – mamrocze baryton. Jakieś osiem oktaw wyżej, niż normalnie.  
Johna jakoś nie dziwi, że ten Sherlock ma bardzo wybujałe ego. Kimkolwiek ten Sherlock by nie był i skąd by się nie wziął.  
\- _Tobie_ kręci się w głowie przeze _mnie_? – śmieje się John. Jego dłoń odsuwa niebieski materiał i gładzi porcelanową skórę.  
\- Boże, oczywiście. Nigdy się tak nie czułem, chcę ci powiedzieć o wszystkim.  
\- Ja… Naprawdę? O czym?  
\- Kiedy się dotykam, myślę o tobie. Że jesteś we mnie i jest tak cudownie, że nie mogę oddychać.  
To wystarczy. Naprawdę, cholera, wystarczy. Ocean samokontroli Johna nie jest nieskończony, więc ściąga Sherlocka ze stołu kuchennego. W pierwszym odruchu chce go po prostu odwrócić i położyć na blacie, ale ten stół z zasady jest niebezpiecznie niehigieniczny. Więc umiejętnie manewruje przyjacielem tak, że ten kładzie się na brzuchu na ich bardzo zużytej Sofie Dumania, po czym bardzo wolno zsuwa szlafrok na jedną stronę i siada na kolanach. Jego ręce są idealnie spokojne, a oddech przyspieszony.  
\- Ale _podoba_ ci się, prawda? – mruczy w ucho Sherlocka.  
\- Głupiutkie kochanie. – To wcale nie jest głos Sherlocka, jest o wiele delikatniejszy. Ale prawdziwy Sherlock pojawia się w mrugnięciu, które John dostrzega, gdy detektyw odrzuca głowę do tyłu. To jedna z najdziwniejszych rzeczy, jakie John widział w życiu, lecz jakimś cudem podnieca go jeszcze bardziej. Tak jakby to było możliwe.  
John przytula usta do kręgosłupa detektywa. Serce wyrywa mu się z piersi.  
\- Czy ty masz pojęcie, jak piękny jesteś?  
„Prawdziwy Sherlock” – myśli John – „powiedziałby _Tak, jestem tego doskonale świadomy._ Cholerny dupek.”  
\- Chciałbym, żebyś mi pokazał, proszę, pokaż mi, proszę, nie wytrzymam dłużej – błaga ten inny Sherlock. Drży, gdy już śliska dłoń Johna przesuwa się w dół jego pleców.  
John wsuwa w niego palce, a Sherlock gwałtownie wciąga powietrze. Doktor myśli, że Charles Archeolog – czego by Sherlock mu nie zrobił – jest bardzo, bardzo, bardzo durnym bucem.  
Gdyby nie wojskowa dyscyplina, wszystko by się natychmiast skończyło. Ale John zaciska zęby i myśli o rozbrajaniu broni, zimnych szpitalnych gabinetach i o tym, jak się usuwa pęcherzyk żółciowy. Udaje mu się przeczekać najgroźniejszy moment, więc, gdy już jest w stanie, chowa twarz w bladych łopatkach, z których zsuwa się jedwab. Wzdycha z wdzięcznością.  
\- Boże, kochanie, powiedziałem _proszę_ – jęczy drżący, zachwycający nie-do-końca-Sherlock leżący pod nim.  
\- Więc powiedz jeszcze raz – wyrzuca z siebie John przez zaciśnięte zęby.  
Sherlock, oczywiście, nie zadowoli się prostą prośbą. Ostatecznie, jest geniuszem, chociaż w tej chwili udaje raczej najlepszą dziwkę na świecie.  
\- Proszę, pieprz mnie. Tak tego pragnę, ty nie? _Proszę_.  
\- Boże, jesteś cholernym zagrożeniem dla zdrowia – warczy John, gwałtownie napierając biodrami. – Jesteś niebezpieczny. Powinni zawiesić ci na szyi jakieś ostrzeżenie, jakiś znak. Jesteś _niesamowity_.  
Sherlock uśmiecha się, zaciskając oczy. To prawdziwy uśmiech. Nie Uśmiech Normalnych Ludzi i nie nowoodkryty Uśmiech Flirtującego Geja. Jak widać, bycie nazwanym zagrożeniem dla zdrowia mile go połechtało. Ostatecznie, to jest Sherlock, z tym swoim mrocznym samozachwytem. Więc John nie czuje się winny, gdy kolejnym ruchem bioder strząsa uśmiech z twarzy przyjaciela, a Sherlock zaciska pięści na poduszce i bardzo szybko mruga.  
John błyskawicznie zatraca się w świecie, który jest Sherlockiem. Uprawiał wcześniej seks z mężczyznami, ale żadnego z nich nie kochał. Pieprzył się z kimś tak wysokim, ale tamten nie wydawał z siebie dźwięków przypominających mruczenie małego tygryska. Był wcześniej zakochany, ale nigdy opętany. A lepiej żyć chwilą, myśli z czymś bliskim desperacji, gdy dociera do krawędzi, a Sherlock nagle wciska twarz w kanapę, chociaż doktor go jeszcze nie dotknął. Bo ten mężczyzna jest cudem, a John jest zwyczajny.  
I któregoś dnia Sherlock się ogarnie.  
Teraz jest bardzo spokojny. Wygląda, jakby spał, choć to nieprawda. Ostrożnie, z walącym sercem, John odsuwa się i opada za przyjacielem na kanapę. Powinni się umyć, ale teraz naprawdę ma to w nosie. Odwraca Sherlocka tak, że ten wtula twarz w szyję Johna, a doktor może wdychać wszystkie mroczne sekrety jego włosów. Otula ich obu niebieskim szlafrokiem, po czym mocno obejmuje Sherlocka.  
\- Powiedz mi jeszcze raz, że jestem piękny – słyszy w uchu leniwy głos.  
\- Hej, przestań – szepcze John, zacieśniając uścisk.  
\- Dlaczego?  
\- Chcę cię z powrotem. To był eksperyment. Jestem z genialnym, wampirycznym detektywem konsultantem, który lubi myśleć, że jest socjopatą. Wróć.  
Sherlock przez chwilę milczy.  
\- Ja nie udawałem.  
John mruga, po czym się uśmiecha. Oczywiście, to jego prawdziwy głos, po prostu bardziej miękki, rozleniwiony rzadką, pasywną rolą w seksie.  
\- Nigdy nie widziałem niczego piękniejszego od ciebie, wliczając w to miejsca zbrodni. Jesteś… jedynym, na co warto patrzeć. Jesteś niebezpiecznie cudowny. I nieprawdopodobnie próżny.  
Sherlock wzdycha z zadowoleniem i przytula się bliżej. Nagle John strasznie za nim tęskni, tęskni za sprytnym, pozbawionym manier stworzeniem, według którego raj powinien być pokryty krwią. Co John zrobił najlepszego? A jeśli on nigdy nie wróci? Co, jeśli to była jedna wielka pomyłka, a teraz Johnowi został uroczy pedałek z innego świata, zamiast nieznośnego, johnoseksualnego obłąkańca z umysłem pracującym na najwyższych obrotach?  
\- Powiedz mi coś. Coś bardzo sherlockowego – żąda, z trudem walcząc ze strachem.  
Sherlock przesuwa palcem po podbrzuszu Johna.  
\- Nie masz żadnych blizn pooperacyjnych, więc, o ile mogę wydedukować, brakuje ci tylko migdałków. Ale muszę wiedzieć, czy moja konkluzja nie mija się z prawdą. To bardzo ważne.  
John nie może powstrzymać westchnięcia ulgi.  
\- Tylko migdałki. To ważne, na wypadek, gdybyś wreszcie zdecydował się mnie zgrillować na obiad?  
\- Mmm. Nie. To do czegoś innego.  
John śmieje się. Sherlock wrócił i jest wspaniały. Doktor dochodzi do wniosku, że tak jest lepiej. Eksperyment był bardzo udany, ale ludzie nie mogą nic poradzić na to, kogo kochają, prawda?  
\- Wspominałeś, że stałoby się coś strasznego. Co zrobiłeś Charlesowi Archeologowi? – pyta, przyciskając wargi do czoła Sherlocka.  
\- Nie mogę ci powiedzieć.  
\- Dlaczego?  
\- To… nie w porządku.  
\- Słucham?  
\- Są dwie listy – tłumaczy Sherlock, nadal brzmiąc, jakby odpływał. John zastanawia się, czy zawsze tak ma po pasywnym seksie, czy też to, że tym razem był to John, ma jakieś znaczenie. Bo po jego głosie można sądzić, że go zahipnotyzowano. – W Porządku i Nie W Porządku. Nie nazywałem ich tak, zanim cię poznałem, ale moje pragnienia zawsze były… pokatalogowane. On mi się tylko podobał, to co innego, więc listy były bardzo krótkie. Po trzy pozycje na każdej.  
John niewiele z tego rozumie.  
\- Nie podobam ci się?  
\- Nie – odpowiada jego przyjaciel z uśmiechem. – To nie do końca właściwe słowo.  
\- No więc są listy. Myślę, że już o tym wspominałeś. Jasne. Dam radę, jestem dzielny.  
\- Nie, nie dasz.  
\- Powinienem się martwić o swoje życie? Coś ty zrobił?  
\- Powiedziałem ci już. Znudziłem się. Stałem się sobą.  
\- Ale ja _ciebie_ …  
\- Miał jakiś bardzo cenny, długi kawałek drewna, który gdzieś wykopał, jakiś totem. Dość gładki, może jakiś starożytny bożek płodności, nie mam pojęcia, wykasowałem to, ale on go uwielbiał, co było idiotyczne. Po piwie gadał więcej o tym, jak _go_ znalazł niż o tym, jak znalazł _mnie_. No, ale drewienko miało tysiące lat, było bardzo cenne dla naukowców, nie wspominając już o wartości finansowej. Więc trochę się wściekł, gdy odkrył, że użyłem go na nim noc wcześniej.  
John śmieje się tak mocno, że mężczyzna w jego ramionach wydaje się nagle dość ciężki. Sherlock jest dobrze zbudowany, ale bynajmniej nie _ciężki_. Ale klatka piersiowa Johna trzęsie się tak, że Sherlock wydaje się nagle trudny do utrzymania.  
\- Przeleciałeś kogoś bezcennym antykiem, bo zbierał więcej komplementów niż ty?  
\- Mówiłem, Nie w Porządku. Skup się.  
Może i nie w porządku, ale za to bardzo zabawne. John uspokaja oddech. Chichocze jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym całuje włosy przyjaciela.  
\- A ile pozycji jest na moich listach? Tej W Porządku i Nie w Porządku?  
\- Odpowiednio trzydzieści siedem i dwadzieścia osiem.  
\- Jasna cholera – mówi John, zszokowany.  
\- Zapomnij, że ci o tym powiedziałem – żąda Sherlock niewyraźnie. W ogóle nie jest sobą w tym momencie. – Wykasuj to.  
John zastanawia się, czy powiedzenie Sherlockowi, że nie jest w stanie „wykasować” czegoś z głowy, ma sens, ale nagle jest bardzo śpiący. Poza tym tak naprawdę wcale nie chce tego powiedzieć. Nie to ma w głowie, nie to go męczy, gdy budzi się rano, żeby zobaczyć szare oczy, wpatrzone w niego, jakby był świeżym trupem. Nie to tak naprawdę się dla niego liczy w tej chwili.  
\- Nigdy się nie ogarniaj – szepcze do Sherlocka, który już zasnął. - Zostań taki, jaki jesteś. Dla mnie. Tak długo, jak jesteś w stanie.

Następnego dnia Sherlock się nie ogarnia. Ale też nie jest do końca tym samym dupkiem, którego John uwielbia. Co jest niepokojące. Na przykład, przygotowuje herbatę. To dość ciekawe, bo John nie był pewien, czy Sherlock w ogóle wie, skąd bierze się herbata. A tu proszę, na ich małym stoliczku stoi czajnik English Breakfast. John znów zaczyna się martwić.  
Martwi się jeszcze bardziej, gdy Sherlock całuje jego palce, gdy doktor podaje mu telefon. Nie, żeby Sherlock nie bywał czuły. Raczej przeciwnie, czasem bywa szokująco uroczy. Ale jego wersja czułości zwykle polega na zjadaniu reszty tosta, tylko dlatego, że John skonsumował większość. Albo na wypisywaniu własnego imienia na johnowej skórze czubkiem palca, gdy myśli, że John śpi (John zdaje sobie sprawę, że docenia to bardziej, niż normalny człowiek powinien). Albo na zużywaniu całej ciepłej wody, żeby John musiał się wykąpać w tej, której Sherlock już użył. To jeden z ulubionych numerów detektywa. John nazywa to Gambitem Wodnego Recyklingu. Powinien się wściekać za każdym razem, gdy coś takiego ma miejsce. Ku własnemu zaskoczeniu, nie wścieka się. Tak jak nie przyznaje się do tego, że budzi się za każdym razem, gdy jego przyjaciel dochodzi do wniosku w środku nocy, że musi napisać mu na skórze SHERLOCK HOLMES.  
Gdy to nowe, normalne zachowanie trwa godzinę czy dwie, John zaczyna się zastanawiać, czy nie powinien wykorzystać trochę swojej przewagi i wyrzucić kilku ludzkich resztek, które znalazł w szufladzie na warzywa. Ale wtedy dzwoni Lestrade, Sherlock z prędkością wiatru owija się płaszczem i John zapomina o swoim pomyśle.  
Gdy docierają na miejsce zbrodni, John zdaje sobie sprawę, że ten dzień będzie bardzo męczący.  
Czasami, myśli, Anderson jest zwykłym palantem. W inne dni Anderson jest nieznośnym chamem. A w jeszcze inne dni, jak dzisiejszy, Anderson jest okrutnym dupkiem. I wtedy sprawia, że John, mimo najlepszych chęci, z trudem zachowuje cierpliwość.  
Doktor dość lubi większość ekipy z Yardu. Są profesjonalistami, jak on sam. Sherlock zdaje się doceniać fakt, że John ich lubi. Dzięki przyjacielskości Johna Sherlockowi łatwiej jest dostać to, czego chce, i robić różne rzeczy tak, jak chce. A obie te kwestie są na bardzo wysokim miejscu na liście rzeczy niezbędnych detektywowi do życia. Na przykład, kiedy Sherlock powiedział nowemu detektywowi inspektorowi Hopkinsowi, że ma pamięć godną złotej rybki, która wypadła z akwarium na ziemię, Johnowi i tak udało się dostać od DI Hopkinsa zdjęcia miejsca zbrodni. Co do ludzi, z którymi częściej pracują, bywa jeszcze lepiej. John kiedyś czekał na przyjazd Lestrade’a na rogu ulicy razem z Sally Donovan i wspólnie gwizdali piosenki The Kinks. Sherlock dotarł przed Lestradem i westchnął dramatycznie. Doktor mu darował, bo dokładnie tak samo zachowuje się, gdy John sugeruje, że mogliby obejrzeć jakiś film.  
No i, oczywiście, jest jeszcze detektyw inspektor Geoff Lestrade, bardzo przyzwoity człowiek. John wie takie rzeczy już przy pierwszym spotkaniu. Lestrade naprawdę jest wspaniały, nawet gdy pominie się jego przyjemnie nienapastliwy, chrapliwy głos i niezmierzone zasoby cierpliwości. Lestrade zdaje się nie tylko chcieć rozwiązać sprawę, ale też chce tego, co najlepsze dla Sherlocka. John naprawdę nie może go za to nie lubić. Za to, że Lestrade ma nadzieję, że Sherlock Holmes jakoś się dogada z Yardem.  
I do tego Anderson.  
Grupa policjantów i dwóch Nie-Amatorów gapi się na ciało, które zostało powieszone na żyrandolu w bardzo nieluksusowym hotelu. Anderson doszedł do wniosku, a John nie mógł się z nim nie zgodzić, że mężczyzna został utopiony, zanim go powieszono. Na jego szyi widać ślady pourazowe, ale raczej powierzchowne, a wody w płuca raczej by nie nabrał od pozostania w tym paskudnym pokoju. John jest pewien, że Sherlock sam by to wszystko wydedukował, ale Sherlock zawsze odwołuje się do medycznych ekspertów, bo sam nie jest lekarzem. Sherlock szanuje fachowców.  
Rzecz jasna, nie szanuje Andersona. Z wzajemnością.  
\- Oczywiście, to ofiara zarezerwowała pokój – mówi Sherlock do nikogo konkretnego, może oprócz Johna. A Lestrade’owi wolno słuchać.  
\- Skąd wiesz? – zastanawia się Lestrade, kiwnięciem głowy pozwalając ratownikom medycznym na zdjęcie ciała z żyrandola. – Nie mamy jego dowodu osobistego ani portfela. W recepcji powiedzieli, że pokój wynajął niejaki John Smith. Nie znoszę tego dupka, wcina się we wszystkie miejsca zbrodni.  
\- Buty w szafie. Paryskie. Tak jak te, które ma na sobie. I identyczny rozmiar. Na pewno wszędzie znajdziecie jego ślady.  
\- I co, myślisz, że zabójca podrzucił go do hotelu i przygotował małą inscenizację? To idiotyczne.  
\- Nie, tylko się tak wydaje. Musi być jakaś przyczyna utopienia przed powieszeniem. Boże, to wspaniałe, nigdy czegoś takiego nie widziałem.  
\- Słyszycie to, co ja? – prycha Anderson w stronę wychodzących ratowników. – Jak dzieciak w cholernym cyrku. Zero szacunku. Gdyby to była jego matka, chciałby sam przeprowadzić autopsję. Pewnie przeglądając jej zdjęcia z rodzinnego albumu.  
Sherlock go słyszy, ale przestał się odzywać do Andersona jedenaście dni temu, gdy ten nazwał go ześwirowanym chujem, a Sherlock zapytał, czy Anderson wie, że jego żona pieprzy się ze swoim psychiatrą. I wydawało się, że gorzej być nie może, a jednak sytuacja ciągle się pogarsza. John z kolei wie, że Anderson nie mógłby się mylić bardziej. Sherlock jest bardzo wrażliwy na punkcie swojej matki. I dlatego detektyw milczy. Sherlock jest groźny, ale jest też bardzo ostrożny. A John zdaje sobie sprawę, że trzymając się tematu matrony Holmes, Anderson aż prosi się o śmierć w ciemnej uliczce.  
\- W sumie pewnie sama jest nienormalna – kontynuuje Anderson. – Jestem gotów założyć się z każdym o piwo, że matkę świra zamknięto już w psychiatryku.  
Sherlock nie połyka przynęty, lecz pochyla się nad trupem ze strzykawką, który ukradł cholera wie któremu ratownikowi. Wbija ją ofierze w płuco, wyciągając próbkę płynu.  
\- Boże, on naprawdę jest psychicznie chory. – Anderson dalej świetnie się bawi. Zerka na Johna. – Musi ci się z nim cudownie mieszkać. Nie chce przypadkiem zużytych chusteczek zamiast czynszu? Albo próbek skóry? Przypuszczam, że o takich rzeczach nie piszesz na blogu.  
Jak dla Johna robi się odrobinę zbyt prywatnie. Rozumie to dopiero później, gdy przypomina sobie to popołudnie. Wie, że nie powinien pozwolić, by Anderson go sprowokował. Ale Sherlock zachowuje się… dziwnie. Igłę, którą wbił w ciało, wyciąga nieco bardziej złowieszczo niż ją wbijał, a to nie jest łatwe do osiągnięcia. I nadal nic nie mówi. Nawet nie patrzy na Andersona. John krzyżuje ramiona na piersi, pełen złości i współczucia. Powtarza sobie, żeby poczekać pięć cholernych minut i wszystko się skończy.  
\- Hej, Sherlock, ostrożniej z tymi zwłokami – niepokoi się Lestrade, odwracając się i widząc, co robi jego ulubiona wyrocznia. – Możesz na nas polegać z badaniami, wyślemy ci rezultaty.  
\- Mogę? – zastanawia się Sherlock obojętnie.  
\- Jak na sobie samym.  
\- Nie dzisiaj, dzięki.  
Sherlock ostrożnie wyciska z próbówki kroplę na zdjętą rękawiczkę i unosi płyn do nosa.  
\- Woda z Tamizy. Ale będę to musiał jeszcze potwierdzić – oświadcza radośnie.  
\- Jezu, jak pedofil przed podstawówką – prycha Anderson do Johna. – Jak ty to znosisz? Równie dobrze moglibyśmy obserwować, jak wali konia.  
\- Dla twojej wiadomości, z równą przyjemnością obserwuję, jak wali konia. – John traci cierpliwość.  
Głowy kilku ratowników odwracają się. Lestrade próbuje ukryć zadowolony uśmieszek, kaszląc w rękaw. Sherlock nie reaguje i gdzieś w tyle głowy John zastanawia się, dlaczego. Ale jest zbyt wściekły, by zapytać.  
Z kolei Anderson wydaje się rozumieć, że to on posunął się za daleko.  
\- Jasne – mówi nieprzyjemnym głosem. – No, pomyliłem się. Bez urazy. – Wyciąga rękę.  
\- Nie uścisnę ci dłoni.  
\- Ale… - zacina się Anderson. – Och, daj spokój, żartowałem tylko. Dlaczego nie?  
\- Bo Sherlock nie lubi, gdy dotyka się jego rzeczy – warczy John, wychodząc z pokoju tak szybko, jak tylko może.  
Na korytarzu jest o wiele ciszej. A ściany są zdecydowanie zbyt pstrokate. Ale już mu lepiej. Na korytarzu nie słyszy ratowników medycznych. Na korytarzu nie widzi reakcji Sherlocka na ten mały spektakl, a raczej – nie widzi jego braku reakcji. Gdy Sherlock zajmuje się sprawami kryminalnymi, ciężko mu _naprawdę_ coś zauważyć. John czuje skurcz bólu w nodze i przyciska dłoń do uda. Ma ochotę pięścią zmazać ten złośliwy uśmieszek z twarzy Andersona, chce mu porządnie przywalić za te dziecinne, okrutne zaczepki, które nie powinny mieć znaczenia ani dla niego, ani dla Sherlocka. John nie wstydzi się tego, co powiedział, ale ma świadomość, że nie może drugi raz stanąć twarzą w twarz z Andersonem i się nie ośmieszyć, nie stracić cierpliwości. Anderson celowo ranił Sherlocka, a John wie, że Sherlocka można zranić o wiele łatwiej niż to się ludziom wydaje. A więc zostanie na korytarzu i będzie miał nadzieję, że Sherlock będzie pamiętał, by po niego przyjść. Ale nie może znów stanąć przed Andersonem. Facet prosił się o złamaną szczękę.  
Sherlock pojawia się pięć minut później. Sunie przez korytarz. Jego twarz jest nieodgadniona. To może oznaczać wszystko. John niepewnie oblizuje dolną wargę.  
\- Tędy – mówi Sherlock, przemykając obok.  
John podejrzewa, że wyjdą z budynku tylnym wejściem, ale tak się nie dzieje. Sherlock zatrzymuje się gwałtownie, z uwagą badając kilkoro drzwi. Według Johna wszystkie wyglądają tak samo. Po chwili Sherlock z kieszeni wyciąga szwajcarski nóż militarny i klęka przed jednymi z nich.  
\- Włamujemy się? – pyta John. Nie otrzymuje odpowiedzi, jest zanadto oczywista. – Czy to ma coś… wspólnego ze sprawą? Znalazłeś coś?  
\- To nie ma nic wspólnego ze sprawą. Bądź przez chwilę cicho.  
To faktycznie zajmuje tylko chwilę. Gdy Sherlock otwiera drzwi, wpycha Johna do środka, po czym sam wchodzi. Obraca się wokół własnej osi z zawieszką „Nie przeszkadzać”, wiesza ją na zewnętrznej klamce, po czym zamyka drzwi z głośnym kliknięciem. Odwraca się i robi trzy kroki w stronę Johna, opierając jedną dłoń na biodrze. Nie można nie zauważyć różnicy między Sherlockiem sprzed dwóch sekund i obecnym Sherlockiem. Jego oczy są roziskrzone, usta rozchylone, a żyła na szczupłej szyi wyraźnie pulsuje.  
W gruncie rzeczy wygląda jak supernowa, co może nie być dobrym znakiem.  
„Oto i on” – myśli John.  
Sherlock powrócił. I jest taki piękny. John nie jest w stanie znaleźć innego słowa niż „piękny”. Tak, pisze bloga, ale nie jest kimś, kto rozpływałby się nad gołębio-białą skórą i cudownie pociągającymi oczami albo nad lekko wklęsłym torsem Sherlocka. Wszystkie te rzeczy sprawiają, że Sherlock jest kimś zupełnie nieprzewidywalnym, a przecież dla Johna jest jak kotwica. Nawet w głowie nie porównuje go do letniego dnia, bo w Sherlocku nie ma nic letniego. Nie porównuje go do niczego. Nie może. Jest prostym człowiekiem, a Sherlock jest niezrównany.  
\- Masz obsesję na moim punkcie, prawda? – pyta Sherlock.  
Przez chwilę John jest naprawdę zaskoczony. Spodziewał się wielu rzeczy, ale nie złośliwości. Nie za lojalność. Sherlock nie do końca rozumie empatię, ale rozumie lojalność. Więc przez chwilę John jest nie tylko zaskoczony. Jest naprawdę zraniony.  
\- Co?  
\- Słyszałeś. – Sherlock przysuwa się bliżej. Zaraz będzie tuż obok, a wtedy Johnowi nie uda się udawać, że jest panem samego siebie. – Masz obsesję. „Sherlock nie lubi, gdy dotyka się jego rzeczy”? Jeśli to nie dowód, to nie wiem, co to ma być.  
Nagle John orientuje się, że Sherlock się z niego nie wyśmiewa.  
On stwierdza fakty. Z trudem oddychając.  
I John odkrywa naraz trzy rzeczy.  
Po pierwsze, to gra, bo Sherlock tak wygląda, gdy gra się zaczyna. Może to nawet jedna z tych najlepszych gier, kiedy gra wstępna stanowi zasłonę dla prawdy. Jedna z tych gier, które mógł wymyślić tylko Sherlock, bo Sherlock powiedziałby coś miłego, gdyby księżyc stał się niebieski albo niebo zamieniło się w gigantyczną tęczę. Po drugie, to gra dla dwojga. Po trzecie, Sherlock chce, żeby John z nim zagrał.  
I oczywiście John przyłącza się do gry bez wahania.  
\- Musiałeś mnie obserwować dość uważnie, by to zauważyć – odpowiada John spokojnie. – W zasadzie, czy bywają jakieś momenty, kiedy mnie _nie_ obserwujesz? Patrzysz na mnie, cholera, nawet kiedy śpisz. Ktoś mógłby stwierdzić, że nieźle ci odbiło, stary.  
Sherlock uśmiecha się, wyciąga ręce i przyciąga do siebie Johna za kołnierzyk od koszuli. Oddychanie nagle staje się nieco cięższe. Wszystko robi się cięższe. I twardsze. Boże, _wszystko_. Czy Sherlock Holmes został stworzony z czystego pociągu seksualnego? Uda przyjaciela przysuwają się bliżej, a John przyciska dłoń do jego talii.  
\- Ubóstwiasz mnie – szepcze Sherlock. Jego usta są o milimetry od ust Johna.  
\- No wiesz, to nie ja zwariowałem na punkcie migdałków.  
\- Jestem wszystkim, o czym myślisz. Przyznaj to.  
\- Gdybyś mógł ode mnie oderwać oczy na jedną cholerną sekundę, uznałbym, że coś w tym jest.  
\- Jestem twoim bohaterem. Jestem cholernym ideałem Johna Watsona.  
\- Wybacz, ale nawet nie wierzyłeś w bohaterów, zanim mnie spotkałeś. Udowodniłem ci, że istnieją.  
\- Należysz do mnie.  
\- Hm, trochę tak, jak należy do ciebie butla z tlenem pod wodą, nie?  
\- Nigdy nie widziałem kogoś tak opętanego.  
\- Świetnie. Bo ja też nie.  
Pocałunek w ogóle nie przypomina tego z poprzedniej nocy. O nie. Ten pocałunek bardziej przypomina koktajl Mołotowa. Wargi detektywa płoną. Już porzucił kołnierzyk Johna i wbił palce w jego plecy. John ma wrażenie, że po jego kręgosłupie spływa płynna lawa, a skóra mu płonie. Ich biodra przyciskają się do siebie znacząco. „No jasne, powinienem był się spodziewać: seks za obrażenie Andersona” – myśli John, a potem – „Czy on wszystkich tak całował, czy tylko mnie?” – a potem – „Ależ wali mu serce, czuję uderzenia w gardle. Już jest zbyt niebezpiecznie, a jeszcze się nie zaczęło.”  
„Świetnie” – myśli jeszcze John, wpuszczając język Sherlocka nieco głębiej.  
Sherlock odsuwa się i patrzy w dół. To spojrzenie byłoby zupełnie niezrozumiałe dla kogoś, kto nie widział w swoim życiu wilka, który patrzy na drugiego wilka pośród śnieżnej zawiei. John widział kiedyś coś takiego, w jakimś dokumencie przyrodniczym. Inaczej nigdy by tego wzroku nie rozpoznał.  
\- Pozwoliłbyś mi na wszystko, na co miałbym ochotę – zauważa Sherlock. – Chcesz, żebym zrobił z tobą wszystko.  
\- Jeszcze tego nie ustaliliśmy? Chcę tego, co chcesz ze mną zrobić.  
\- Nie wiesz tego.  
\- Wiem.  
\- Nie możesz tego wiedzieć, to niemożliwe.  
\- Bzdura.  
\- Jak to?  
\- Jeśli myślisz, że nigdy nie widziałem twojej twarzy, gdy dochodzę, to z twoim geniuszem coś jest nie tak.  
Już po chwili ich ciuchy latają dookoła, jakby John był zamknięty w pokoju z małą wichurą, co w sumie nie jest dalekie od prawdy. Już po chwili nieprawdopodobne kości policzkowe Sherlocka są lekko zarumienione, a zaciśnięcie pięści na włosach Johna robi się odrobinę bolesne. Detektyw przez pocałunek próbuje wpełznąć do ust Johna. To nie do końca metafora. Jest szybko, jest drapieżnie, jest wściekle, jest w porządku. Jest cudownie. To jedyna rzecz, jakiej John doświadczył, a która sprawia, że czuje się lepszy od siebie samego. John całkiem lubi Johna, ale John potrzebuje czegoś więcej. Na przykład walczenia z talibami. Wie, że bycie postrzelonym było bardziej szlachetne od wielu rzeczy, które robili jego starzy przyjaciele i znajomi, i ludzie których lubił, i ludzie, których nie lubił. Ratowanie życia dzielnych żołnierzy było lepsze od bogacenia się, starania o awans albo o seks czy od kupowania domu.  
Ale mieszkanie z powodzią zwaną Sherlock Holmes jest jeszcze lepsze, myśli John, gdy klęczy na niemodnym dywanie. Sherlock jest za nim i nadal jest nieprawdopodobnie wysoki, mimo że też uklęknął. Wchodzi w Johna i w tym samym momencie wsuwa kilka cudownych palców do jego ust.  
Próbując oddychać, John zastanawia się, dlaczego pragnie tylko więcej i głębiej.  
\- Uwielbiasz mnie – mówią mu usta przy jego uchu. Palce wysuwają mu się z ust na tyle, by mógł odpowiedzieć i ani milimetra dalej. – Umarłbyś za mnie. Już próbowałeś.  
\- A ty hiperwentylowałeś przez następną godzinę. – John z trudem łapie powietrze. – To było dość żałosne. Potrzebujesz mnie. Przyznaj się. _Potrzebujesz_ mnie.  
\- Kazałeś mi uciekać.  
\- A ty powiedziałeś, że to ja nadaję tempo.  
Albo to satysfakcjonuje Sherlocka, albo pieprzenie gardła Johna palcami podczas faktycznego pieprzenia staje się ważniejsze. Biorąc pod uwagę, jak się zaczęło, powinno się skończyć błyskawicznie, ale tak nie jest. John podejrzewa, że to dlatego, iż Sherlock jest geniuszem i umie przedłużać. A pod koniec, gdy jedna ręka Sherlocka obejmuje go w talii, a druga dalej tkwi w jego ustach, John przypuszcza, że jeśli Sherlock się kiedykolwiek ogarnie, będzie to oznaczać śmierć.  
„O ile Sherlock i tak nie jest moją śmiercią” – myśli John, gdy ręka obejmująca go w talii sięga niżej i już nie może się opanować.  
Potem wreszcie robią użytek z łóżka. Ramię Sherlocka obejmuje plecy Johna, a on leży z głową na klatce piersiowej przyjaciela i słucha, jak bardzo dziwne serce bije tak, jakby było zupełnie zwyczajne. Jakimś cudem to go uspokaja.  
\- Kochasz mnie – mówi John. Jest bardziej niż połowicznie przekonany o słuszności tego stwierdzenia.  
\- A ty kochasz mnie – odpowiada gładko szaleniec leżący pod nim.  
\- Rozwiązałeś sprawę?  
\- Niby dlaczego?  
\- No, jeśli nie, to… - John nie do końca wie, co ma myśleć. – Sherlock, rozwiązałeś ją w tej chwili, prawda?  
\- Nie – ziewa Sherlock. – Ale rozwiążę. Facet nazywa się Blessington. Trup, znaczy się. Dojdę do rozwiązania w sześć godzin, to nie jest bardzo skomplikowany przypadek.  
\- Ale… Czekaj. Moment. Przerwałeś dochodzenie, żeby się ze mną kochać?  
John przekręca głowę, by spojrzeć na Sherlocka, a ten uśmiecha się do niego leniwie i John czuje się jak najprawdziwszy geniusz. Którym nie jest i świetnie o tym wie. Ale czasem Sherlock świeci tak jasno, że John zaczyna myśleć o sobie jak o pryzmacie. Jak o przewodniku światła. Lata świetlne minęły od czasu, gdy był samotny i jest miliard razy lepiej niż wtedy, gdy biegał pod ostrzałem. John jest nadprzewodnikiem. John jest słoneczną baterią. John jest najbardziej chętnym do współpracy szkłem powiększającym.  
\- Warto było? – pyta.  
\- Idiota – wzdycha Sherlock.  
I rozwiązuje sprawę Blessingtona w sześć godzin od wyjścia z zawłaszczonego pokoju hotelowego. A w następnym tygodniu znika na dwa dni.

 

Przede wszystkim należy zaznaczyć, że Sherlock się nudził, zanim zniknął. A to zawsze jest niebezpieczne. Na początku bawił się formatowaniem „Sztuki Dedukcji”. Potem przeorganizował swoje źródła i w końcu zaczął układać dokumenty ze spraw. To była środa.  
W piątek John myślał, że Sherlock traci zmysłu.  
Detektyw przez trzy godziny grał na skrzypcach najsmutniejszą możliwą wersję Bacha, a John nie zostawiał go samego, bo z jednej strony był dość zaniepokojony, ale z drugiej muzyka była przepiękna. Ale potem Sherlock zaczął grać coś innego. Melodia płynęła przez chwilę i nagle urywała się, niby spadając z wodospadem. I tak w kółko. Spokojny, smutny dźwięk i załamanie nad przepaścią. Po dwudziestu minutach człowiek rzygał tą melodyjką, po godzinie zupełnie nie był w stanie jej znieść. Więc John wyszedł z mieszkania i poszedł do pubu na piwo, zostawiając Sherlocka jego choremu hałasowi i bolesnym dźwiękom molowym.  
Od tego czasu minęła godzina, więc John dochodzi do wniosku, że Baker Street nie powinna już stanowić zagrożenia dla ludzkich uszu. Ale kiedy wraca, Sherlocka nigdzie nie ma.  
Najpierw John postanawia się nie martwić. Może detektyw został wezwany do Yardu, chociaż wtedy wysłałby Johnowi SMS-a, żeby też się tam wybrał. Może poszedł na spacer. Może jego równie nienormalny brat przyjechał go podenerwować i Sherlock uciekł. A może – co równałoby się z cudem – wybrał się do sklepiku na rogu, bo zabrakło im jajek.  
John wyciąga telefon i wstukuje:

_gdzie jesteś?_

_JW_

I czeka na odpowiedź, z pełną premedytacją się nie martwiąc.  
Jest w stanie nie martwić się o dorosłego i dość niebezpiecznego faceta przez pięć godzin, a potem pisze do Lestrade'a.

_czy Sherlock bawi się z wami?_

_JW_

Jego telefon ćwierka jakieś pół minuty później, chociaż dochodzi już północ. 

_Nie widziałem go od paru dni. Coś nie tak?_

Po zastanowieniu, John postanawia najpierw zapytać panią Hudson. Wypada przez drzwi i zbiega po schodach. Stukanie do mieszkania pani Hudson o tej porze to chyba nienajlepszy pomysł, ale była już świadkiem gorszych rzeczy. A może Sherlock po prostu siedzi u niej na herbatce. Przecież znają się od tylu lat.  
Pani Hudson otwiera drzwi. Jej szlafrok jest w lekkim nieładzie, podobnie jak włosy. Oczy też ma niespokojne. John myśli, że ziołowe tabletki uspokajające poszły dziś w ruch. Kobieta uśmiecha się do Johna wyczekująco.  
\- Wszystko w porządku, mój drogi? W telewizji pokazują jakiegoś pana, który twierdzi, że może się komunikować z duchami zmarłych zwierzątek. To pewnie oszustwo, ale jak uszczęśliwia ludzi! Jak myślisz, coś w tym może być?  
\- Nie mam pewności, ale sądzę, że to bzdura. Pani Hudson, nie widziała pani Sherlocka?  
Jej wargi zaciskają się.  
\- Nie, nie widziałam. Znowu się pokłóciliście?  
\- Ja, hm... Nie sądzę. Nie. W każdym razie mnie o tym nie poinformował.  
\- I dobrze. Sherlock to dobry chłopak, ale ten jego temperament... Jesteś aniołem, naprawdę. Próbowałeś zadzwonić na komórkę?  
\- Wysłałem mu SMS-a.  
\- Ojej. Chcesz wejść? Właśnie wstawiłam wodę na herbatę, możemy się napić razem.  
John wchodzi za panią Hudson do jej przytulnego mieszkanka. Na ścianach wiszą fotografie sympatycznie wyglądających ludzi, a powietrze przesiąknięte jest zapachem lawendy, którą kobieta odświeża pościel. Doktor siada przy stole kuchennym, jednym uchem słuchając gościa w telewizji, rozmawiającego z martwym kotem. Po kilku sekundach pojawia się przed nim kubek Darjeelinga.  
\- Tylko ten jeden raz – zaznacza słodko pani Hudson, jak zawsze. - No, teraz zastanówmy się nad tym twoim mężczyzną. Gdzież on się podział? Razem coś wymyślimy.  
Ale nic nie wymyślają. Pani Hudson, chociaż bardzo zmartwiona, kładzie się o trzeciej. John wychodzi z domu i spaceruje po oświetlonej elektrycznymi latarniami Baker Street, próbując zignorować ból niepokoju w klatce piersiowej. Sherlock jest tak wysoki, że nie da się go przegapić. John nieustannie ma nadzieję, że zaraz wpadnie na niego na zakręcie i dowie się, że jego przyjaciel zdecydował się na porąbany pomysł udokumentowania każdej cegły na ich ulicy albo przeczytania wszystkich graffiti, które znajdzie, by zabić nudę, ale może po prostu rozmawia z bezdomnymi o jakichś niewyjaśnionych zbrodniach. Po Sherlocku naprawdę można się spodziewać wszystkiego, bo Sherlock jest szalony. Ale John go nie spotyka. Jest środek nocy i spacerowanie po Westminster powinno być przyjemne. A jednak żaden z mijanych płaszczy nie jest wystarczająco ekskluzywny, drogi i dopasowany, żaden z przechodniów nie przypomina zbytnio kota i żadna z głów nie jest rozczochrana i czarna we właściwy sposób.  
Sherlocka nigdzie nie ma. Więc John idzie przed siebie.

_martwię się. Gdzie jesteś, ty świnio?_

_JW_

O brzasku, gdy bolą go nogi, a oczy zachodzą łzami ze zmęczenia, John kupuje kawę.

_przepraszam za świnię. Odezwij się, ty dupku._

_JW_

John powstrzymuje się od skontaktowania z Mycroftem aż do powrotu do mieszkania. Z kilku powodów. Po pierwsze, Sherlock może i ma nierówno pod sufitem, ale to nic w porównaniu do jego brata. Po drugie, gdy Sherlock się dowie, że John spiskował z Mycroftem, jego obraza będzie straszliwa. Nie obejdzie się bez miotania po mieszkaniu, prychania, złośliwości o sile rażenia bomby nuklearnej, wściekłego zarzucania połami szlafroka, wyczynów akrobatycznych kończących się twarzą w poduszce i dewastacji tapety. Ale po bezsennej nocy i wymianie SMS-ów z coraz bardziej zaniepokojonym Lestrade'em John łamie się i pisze do Wielkiego Brata.

_nie widziałem Sherlocka od 19 zeszłego wieczoru. Jakieś pomysły?_

_JW_

Na odpowiedź czeka dokładnie dziesięć sekund.

_Jadę._

_MH_

Mycroft Holmes wkracza do ich mieszkania dwanaście minut później. Nie puka. Mycroft nigdy nie puka, a gdy otwiera drzwi, John jakoś nigdy go nie słyszy. Mycroft po prostu materializuje się znikąd, zapewne dzięki mocy magicznej parasolki. Sherlock jest irytujący, ale Mycroft bije go pod tym względem na głowę. Za każdym razem. Jest jak postać z Harry’ego Pottera, pojawia się i znika kiedy tylko chce, a parasolka to pewnie zaklęta różdżka. John siedzi przy stole, podpierając brodę na rękach i przyznaje przed samym sobą, że już nie jest Bardzo Zmartwiony. Jest niemal Zmartwiony Na Śmierć. I nie pomaga fakt, że uśmieszek Mycrofta jest jakby przygaszony.  
\- Ach, John – mówi Mycroft tym swoim dość-grzecznym-acz-niekoniecznie-przyjaznym tonem. Nie zadaje sobie trudu, by na niego popatrzeć. Wyraźnie bada ich mieszkanie. „I dobrze” - myśli doktor. Jeśli ktokolwiek może znaleźć Sherlocka Holmesa, to zrobi to Mycroft Holmes. - Cieszy mnie, że ograniczyłeś czas pracy w przychodni, Sherlock lubi mieć widownię dla swoich małych triumfów.  
John nie zamierza nawet spytać, skąd Mycroft to wie.  
\- Minęło ponad dwanaście godzin. Nie mogę... czy on już tak kiedyś robił?  
\- Znikał? - Mycroft odwraca się do Johna, delikatnie przesuwając po ustach kciukiem i palcem wskazującym. - No cóż. Zależy, co się stało tym razem. Być może tak. Nie wykluczałbym tego. Z drugiej strony, może i nie.  
\- Pieprzyć to. Co, mamy się martwić, że porwali go samozwańczy stróże moralności? Zaatakowali najemni przestępcy? Czy może udał się do Narni?  
\- Ja zawsze się o to martwię, doktorze – wzdycha Mycroft, uśmiechając się smutno. - Już mówiłem, to mój naturalny stan. Szkoda, bo to mało komfortowe. Jak sądzę, gdy ostatnio widziałeś Sherlocka, był w stanie znużenia egzystencją.  
\- Ty... niby co, wydedukowałeś to?  
\- Stan waszej poduszki z flagą Zjednoczonego Królestwa nie mógłby być bardziej wymowny. I nie odłożył smyczka z powrotem do futerału.  
Telefon Mycrofta dzwoni cicho. Mężczyzna wyciąga go z wewnętrznej kieszeni szarej marynarki. John myśli, że bracia Holmes nie mogliby ubierać się lepiej, nawet gdyby im za to płacono. Mycroft odczytuje wiadomość i zamiera.  
\- Sherlock nie opuścił mieszkania w zwykły sposób.  
\- Skąd wiesz?  
\- O to bym się nie martwił, John. To nie ma nic do...  
\- Czy na nasze wejściowe drzwi nakierowana jest kamera?  
\- Nie ograniczaj swojej wyobraźni, John, to do ciebie nie pasuje. Sherlock nie wyszedł też tylnymi drzwiami ani dachem. Zadziwiające. Jak rozumiem, przeszukałeś całe mieszkanie?  
\- Oczywiście. Pokój po pokoju, nawet dwa razy. Poza kredensem. Ale Sherlock nie zmieściłby się do kredensu.  
Mycroft uśmiecha się pobłażliwie, słysząc zaczepny ton Johna.  
\- Czarująco logiczne, z pewnością zaoszczędziłeś dużo czasu. No cóż, niemniej pozwolę sobie jeszcze raz dokładnie przeszukać mieszkanie, łącznie z kredensem. Możesz mi towarzyszyć, ale to zajmie dłuższą chwilę.  
John wysyła kolejnego SMS-a do Lestrade'a, zamiast towarzyszyć Mycroftowi. Gdy starszy Holmes wraca, siada naprzeciwko Johna i elegancko zakłada nogę na nogę. Sprawdza godzinę na zegarku i zaciska wargi.  
\- Przydało ci się to na coś? - dopytuje się John.  
\- Sherlocka tu nie ma.  
\- Wiem, na tym polega problem. A co, myślałeś, że przesiaduje pod łóżkiem, urządzając cholerny piknik?  
\- John, myślę, że się ze mną zgodzisz: gdy chodzi o mojego brata, lepiej jest nie wykluczać z góry żadnej możliwości. A więc... Sherlock nie czuł się najlepiej, ale wasze domostwo pozostało nienaruszone, nie chciał cię martwić, jego zamiarem było zniknąć nie dłużej niż na godzinę czy dwie, nie został zmuszony do opuszczenia mieszkania wbrew własnej woli, wyszedł stąd jedną z trzech możliwych dróg w taki sposób, że nie został zarejestrowany przez kamery. A obecnie pozostaje zaginiony.  
\- I wiesz to wszystko ze stanu naszego mieszkania?  
Kąciki ust Mycrofta unoszą się, ale to najbardziej zrezygnowany uśmiech na świecie. I nawet nie do końca uśmiech, raczej jego imitacja. Jego telefon znów dzwoni i Mycroft unosi go do ucha.  
\- Ach tak? Rozumiem. Bardzo dobrze, dziękuję. - Mycroft odkłada komórkę do kieszeni.  
\- Pomocne informacje?  
\- Wręcz przeciwnie. Wyłączył swój telefon.  
\- Sherlock nie wyłącza telefonu. Nigdy.  
\- Jestem tego doskonale świadomy.  
\- Całkiem nieźle go znasz – zauważa John. - Mimo jego... No cóż. Jego...  
\- Zdrowego antagonizmu? Owszem.  
\- Martwimy się o niego?  
\- Martwimy się o niego – zgadza się Mycroft. - Nieustannie.  
Dwadzieścia minut później Mycroft wsiada do bardzo drogiego, czarnego samochodu, zapewniwszy wcześniej Johna, że zrobi wszystko, co w jego mocy. John nie do końca wie, co to oznacza, ale przypuszcza, że teraz Sherlocka szuka cały brytyjski rząd, co jest całkiem satysfakcjonujące. Z kolei John udaje się do Yardu. Lestrade natychmiast informuje go, że imię i opis Sherlocka krążą po komisariatach i wszyscy go poszukują.  
\- Nie, żebyśmy specjalnie potrzebowali opisu – stwierdza Sally Donovan sucho. - Każdy gliniarz w Londynie rozpozna Sherlocka Holmesa z zamkniętymi oczami. Odór złośliwości wystarczy.  
\- Nie mam nastroju na sherlockowe dowcipy. Przestań się wygłupiać i lepiej go poszukaj – warczy John. - Może mieć poważne kłopoty.  
Twarz Donovan nagle wyraża współczucie. Sherlock doprowadza ją do szału, ale Johna naprawdę lubi.  
\- Tak, ale jeśli ma kłopoty, to też jest przyczyną czyichś kłopotów. Nie martw się.  
Ale John się martwi. Martwi się tak, że ledwo pamięta o tym, by coś zjeść, a sen, oczywiście, nie wchodzi w grę. Nic poza szukaniem Sherlocka nie wchodzi w grę. Wpada do każdej knajpy, w której pamięta, że byli z Sherlockiem, wypytuje kelnerów, czy go nie widzieli i rozczarowuje się za każdym razem. Jedzie do mieszkania, ale Sherlocka nadal tam nie ma. Godziny upływają na poszukiwaniach. John ma nadzieję, że są to sensowne poszukiwania, ale nie ma pewności, bo nie może spytać Sherlocka. Kupuje kolejną kawę i napój pali go w pusty żołądek. Płaci bezdomnej kobiecie pięćdziesiąt funtów, by znalazła jego przyjaciela i mówi jej, że ma w zanadrzu pięćset funtów nagrody. Ostatecznie, Sherlock ma pieniądze.  
John wysyła do Mycrofta SMS-a o piątej rano, po kolejnej nieprzespanej nocy. Zajęło go pisanie o pomoc do czytelników jego bloga i strony Sherlocka.

_coś nowego?_

_JW_

Otrzymuje następującą odpowiedź:

_Żadnej wiadomości, ani złej, ani dobrej. Co mnie martwi._

_MH_

John mruga. Wstukuje numer Sherlocka, wbrew wszystkiemu mając nadzieję, że telefon będzie włączony. 

_nie rób mi tego. muszę wiedzieć, gdzie jesteś. wszystko w porządku? możesz powiedzieć, co się stało? proszę. wyślij wiadomość, na litość boską, użyj geniuszu do czegoś sensownego._

_JW_

John siedzi na fotelu Sherlocka i myśli wściekle „...nie było nawet notatki, nie było nawet notatki...” gdy wreszcie zasypia. Tę decyzję podejmuje jego ciało, nie umysł. Budzi się koło czwartej po południu, a jego telefon wibruje. Gwałtownie wyciąga go z kieszeni. Jest wściekły na siebie, że zasnął, chociaż na jawie i tak niczego nie osiągał.

_Zgubiłem się._

_SH_

To dwa najbardziej przerażające słowa w życiu Johna.  
Bliski paniki, odpisuje:

_gdzie jesteś? jak to miejsce wygląda? jesteś ranny? jesteś sam?_

_JW_

John dyszy ciężko i wbija wzrok w telefon w dłoni, ledwo mrugając. Nie odrywa od niego oczu przez siedem minut. Dokładnie tyle czasu zabiera Sherlockowi wysłanie odpowiedzi.

_Mały pokój, pachnie pleśnią. Nie na mapie. Sam._

_SH_

\- Kurwa! - warczy John, opadając na fotel.  
Zaczyna myśleć.  
Pleśń. Sherlock nie opuścił mieszkania w zwykły sposób. Sherlock nie chciał zniknąć na dłużej niż kilka godzin. Sherlock nie chciał go martwić.  
 _Pleśń._  
John zrywa się z fotela, chwyta zapasowe klucze, które zostawiła im na wszelki wypadek pani Hudson, i zbiega po schodach, przeskakując po dwa stopnie naraz. Serce wyrywa mu się z piersi.  
Otwiera kluczem drzwi od numeru 221C, wołając: „Sherlock!” i w ogóle się nie przejmuje, ile desperacji jest w jego głosie. A brzmi to dość okropnie. Mieszkanie tchnie pustką, po zawilgoconych ścianach pełznie grzyb i John myśli, że ten loch, w którym znaleźli adidasy, to naprawdę paskudne miejsce. Okropne. Jedyny dźwięk w pomieszczeniu to hałas, jaki robi John, szukając swojego przyjaciela. Doktor wpada do największego pokoju.  
Sherlock siedzi na wilgotnym dywanie, opierając się o plamę pleśni na ścianie. Nogi wyciągnął przed siebie, jedno kolano ma odrobinę wykręcone.  
Wygląda fatalnie. Jest śmiertelnie blady, a jego skóra cienka jak papier. Wszystkie żyły wyszły mu na wierzch. Oczy ma niemal przezroczyste. Gdy odnajdują Johna, mrużą się odrobinę. Może zauważyły ruch doktora. John ląduje na jednym kolanie obok Sherlocka, unosi ręce do jego twarzy, gorączkowo dotykając przyjaciela. Ale nie wie, co się dzieje, bo Sherlock wykrzywia się, jakby coś było bardzo nie w porządku.  
\- Dobra, co ci się stało? - naciska John. - Jesteś ranny? _Gdzie_ jesteś ranny?  
Sherlock nic nie mówi.  
John przypomina sobie SMS-a.  
\- Sherlock, to ja. John. Co ci się stało? Jak to: zgubiłeś się?  
Sherlock z niepokojem zaciska usta.  
\- Czemu się przemalowałeś na biało?  
„Jezu Chryste” - myśli John.  
Serce wali mu jak oszalałe, jego umysł jest spokojny, a dłonie niewzruszone jak fundamenty wieżowca.  
\- Nie przemalowałem – mówi wolno. - To nawet... to niemożliwe. Nie widzisz mnie?  
\- Nie wyglądasz jak ty – szepcze Sherlock. Łączy czubki palców na wysokości ust. By to zrobić, musi je przecisnąć koło ramion Johna.  
\- To ja, John.  
\- Wiem, że John, widzę twoje imię.  
\- Że co?  
Sherlock potrząsa głową i wzdycha smutno.  
\- To czasem dzieje mi się w głowie na miejscu zbrodni. Białe słowa. Na miejscach zbrodni mi nie przeszkadzają, pomagają odsunąć inne kolory i się skupić, ale ty... nie potrzebuje ich z tobą. Dlaczego się zmieniłeś, dlaczego tak wyglądasz? Biała czcionka, małe litery, j-o-h-n.  
John nie wie, czy Sherlock zdołałby go przestraszyć bardziej gdyby świadomie próbował. I to właśnie wtedy, kiedy John zaczął myśleć, że wie, co się dzieje w głowie Sherlocka. Przesuwa palce z twarzy detektywa na puls w jego szyi. Jest przyspieszony, ale dość stabilny. Tylko te źrenice... są zbyt małe jak na ilość światła w pomieszczeniu.  
„Co, do kurwy nędzy?”  
\- Nie masz pojęcia, gdzie jesteś, prawda? - pyta John. - Ani od kiedy. Minęło _kilka dni_ , Sherlock. Gdzie teraz jesteś?  
\- Zamknij się – mówi Sherlock, drżąc. - Nie rozumiem cię, mówisz matematyką.  
\- Co?  
\- Buczysz jak lodówka. Proszę, przestań. Jak źle nastawione radio.  
To coś Johnowi przypomina, ale przez chwilę nie wie, co. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że jego przyjaciel uważa język angielski za frustrujący, że Sherlock czasem wierzy, iż nie warto nic mówić, jeśli nikt nie rozumie. Ale to konkretne sformułowanie jest... dziwne. Znajome. Z jakiegoś powodu przypomina mu muzykę, którą Sherlock grał, zanim zniknął. Smutny, stały dźwięk i gwałtowna śmierć w przepaści. W kółko i w kółko, i w kółko, i w kółko. Kiedy o tym myśli, coś jeszcze pojawia się w jego pamięci. Wysoki, dźwięczący, nieharmoniczny, elektryczny hałas i słodki, smutny, męski głos. Mężczyzna, który mówi, że na minutę się zagubił. _I lost myself. Zgubiłem się._ Jasna cholera.  
\- Sherlock – mówi John. Naprawdę jest na granicy paniki. - To słowa piosenki Radiohead.  
\- Pięćdziesiąt dziewięć godzin.  
\- Co?  
\- W mojej głowie. Gra od pięćdziesięciu dziewięciu godzin. Nie mogę jej zatrzymać.  
Sherlock ma podwinięte oba rękawy. Samo to nie jest dziwne, ale lewy został podciągnięty wyżej, a potem niestarannie zsunięty w dół. John chwyta łokieć przyjaciela i zadziera rękaw. Na przedramieniu detektywa widnieje zastygła kropelka krwi. Nie pierwszy to taki ślad, ale o tym John już wie.  
\- Coś ty, kurwa mać, wziął? - wybucha.  
\- Tak naprawdę to nie wiem.  
\- _Nie wiesz_? Kompletnie oszalałeś. Jak to _nie wiesz_?  
Dłoń Sherlocka sięga za jego plecy. Wyciąga jednorazową strzykawkę. John ma wrażenie, że krew zamarza mu w żyłach.  
\- Myślę, że to ma coś wspólnego z tym.  
\- Jasne. Dzwonię po pogotowie.  
\- Nie – jęczy Sherlock. Wyciąga lewą dłoń i powstrzymuje Johna przed wyjęciem telefonu. - Proszę, już się kończy. Tak myślę. Wysłałem ci SMS-a, prawda? Napisałem do ciebie, przypomniałem sobie o tobie, jesteś lekarzem, jesteś... jesteś moim lekarzem. Tak, właśnie tak, tak jest napisane pod twoim imieniem. Doktor. Nie zabieraj mnie do szpitala, Mycroft się wścieknie.  
\- Mam gdzieś, czy twój brat się wścieknie, zasłużyłeś na to, on już się wścieka, coś ty, do kurwy nędzy, wziął? To nie kokaina, wystarczy spojrzeć na twoje źrenice... czy to morfina?  
\- Nie. Nie chciałem... ale... Było... nie.  
John zmusza się do uspokojenia oddechu. Ma ochotę wymusić odpowiedź siłą, ale to nic nie da. Próbuje więc z innej strony.  
\- Co się działo w twojej głowie? - pyta cicho. - W ten sposób przypomnisz sobie, co zrobiłeś, żeby się uspokoiło.  
Długie, czarne rzęsy opadają, gdy detektyw puszcza strzykawkę. Trze twarz rękami. John ma pewność, że w ogóle nie spał, a to może być ta lepsza część informacji. Ale nie zamierza odpuścić.  
\- Tak, właśnie... Tak. No więc, było...  
\- „Karma Police” grająca przez prawie sześćdziesiąt godzin – podsuwa John cierpliwie, myśląc jednocześnie, co też się porobiło z jego życiem.  
\- I kolory zniknęły. Wszystkie. Chciałem, żeby wróciły, bo nie widziałem skrzypiec i twoje oczy były puste, to było straszne. Ale wiem, że kiedy jest biało, to nie jest biało tak naprawdę, mam tylko biało w głowie, więc... i głowa mnie bolała, bardzo. Wszystko bolało. Myślę, że nigdy wcześniej tak nie bolało. Albo tylko kilka razy. Więc wymieszałem kilka rzeczy, żeby było lepiej. To chemia. Nauka.  
\- To nie miało nic wspólnego z nauką, ty pojebany idioto – John zamyka oczy, zmuszając się do spokoju. - No więc... Radiohead, kolory, ból głowy... Co zażyłeś na ból głowy?  
Sherlock zaciska powieki.  
\- Oksykodon, dożylnie.  
\- Zabiję cię – miota się John. - Naprawdę, cholera jasna, zamorduję cię. Kiedy rozwalę ci łeb, ty draniu, piosenka przestanie grać. Co jeszcze?  
\- Piosenka była iluzją, więc... a tak, haloperidol. I jeszcze... Chciałem, żeby kolory wróciły, więc tak, pamiętam, dodałem odrobinę LSD.  
John nie zamierza pytać Sherlocka, skąd to wszystko wziął, tak jak nie zamierza się zastanawiać, jak włamał się do mieszkania. Zna opinię Sherlocka na temat procedur bezpieczeństwa w Barts i zamków pani Hudson. Więc narkotyki go nie zdumiewają. Detektyw ma szpital na wyciągnięcie ręki i jest chemikiem. Poza tym Johnowi nie starcza miejsca w głowie, by zastanawiać się: „jak”. Lekarska część jego mózgu jest teraz na wojnie z częścią żołnierską, która trochę się też nawala ze współczującą. Ta pierwsza chce uśpić Sherlocka tak prędko, jak to tylko możliwe, bo śpiąc, Sherlock ma większe szanse nie zwariować i szybciej pozbyć się narkotycznego koktajlu z organizmu. Ostatnia część go żałuje, bo nawet gdy był w szpitalu z otwartą raną w udzie i potrzebował krwi Johna, by przeżyć, nie wyglądał na tak... zagubionego. A środkowa część chce mu dać w mordę za to, co zrobił, _jak śmiał_ zrobić coś takiego, jak mógł?  
\- Zażyłeś dożylnie miks zmodyfikowanej heroiny i neuroleptyku, a potem dodałeś do tego _halucynogen_?  
\- Nie podziałało.  
\- Oczywiście, kurwa mać, że nie podziałało. Piłeś coś w ogóle?  
\- Dwa razy, z kranu. Boże, widzę wszystko to, co mówisz – szepcze Sherlock.- Tik-tik-tik-tik, jak na taśmie telegraficznej. Jak znalazłeś to miejsce, jak mnie znalazłeś? Nie ma go na mapie, jest gdzieś indziej. Skąd wiedziałeś, jaka piosenka gra?  
\- Wszyscy znają tę piosenkę. Idziemy do domu – mówi John. - Wstawaj, chodź ze mną.  
\- Skąd mam wiedzieć, że jesteś prawdziwy?  
John zamyka oczy i liczy do dziesięciu, bo naprawdę zaraz zamorduje tego faceta. Za to, co zrobił sobie, swojemu pięknemu umysłowi, za to, co się dzieje z Johnem, kiedy widzi przyjaciela w takim stanie. Jest tak wściekły, że ledwie może oddychać.  
\- Zapytaj białych liter.  
Sherlock przechyla głowę i wbija wzrok w Johna. „On naprawdę nie może bardziej schudnąć” - myśli John. - „Nawet o kilka gramów”. Nie pozwoli Sherlockowi Holmesowi więcej stracić na wadze. Skoro już należy do Sherlocka, to Sherlock należy do niego i naprawdę trzeba ustalić jakiś limit. Thin White Duke wyglądałby przy Sherlocku jak pączek w maśle.  
\- Mówią, że naprawdę tu jesteś.  
John znacząco wyciąga rękę. A potem Sherlock wstaje i wychodzą. Sherlock jest zbyt chudy, zbyt zimny, jest zbrojownią sił, która została kompletnie opustoszona. Naprawdę, można się rozpłakać widząc taką stratę, taki brak samoświadomości. Dlaczego bezcenne arcydzieło samo wyrzuca się do śmieci? Ta cała historia jest tragiczna. Złamałaby Johnowi serce, gdyby na to pozwolił.  
Ale nie pozwala.  
Gdy Sherlock widzi ich mieszkanie, można odnieść wrażenie, że pokonali pustynię, a nie kilka metrów korytarza i schody. Wyraźnie czuje taką ulgę, że ledwo może ustać na nogach. John kładzie go na jego łóżku, które od jakiegoś czasu jest ich łóżkiem (plakaty seryjnych morderców na ścianach należy pominąć milczeniem) i wychodzi na korytarz, by wysłać kilka SMS-ów.

_wrócił._

_JW_

Mycroft odpowiada w ciągu pięciu sekund.

_Zatem odwołuję oddziały specjalne. Postaraj się go nie zgubić przez kilka miesięcy, przekroczyliśmy budżet. Wszystko z nim w porządku?_

_MH_

Wysyła Mycroftowi potwierdzenie i w tej samej chwili przychodzi odpowiedź Lestrade'a na identycznego SMS-a.

_Niech się pierdoli, ledwo żyję, nie spałem od... Wszystko z nim w porządku?_

John odpisuje, że tak. Ale, by mieć pewność, pospiesznie wraca do Sherlocka, niosąc szklankę wody.  
Sherlock wślizgnął się w szary dres i t-shirt. Leży na plecach, wbijając w sufit nieszczęśliwy wzrok. Nie wygląda jak ktoś, kto zamierza szybko zasnąć.  
\- Wypij to – rozkazuje John.  
Sherlock posłusznie pije. A potem po prostu gapi się dalej. Łączy palce przy podbródku i zastyga w bezruchu. Jest idealnie spokojny i niesamowicie rozbudzony.  
\- Musisz się przespać – mówi John bezsilnie.  
\- Już nigdy nie zasnę – szepcze Sherlock. - Właśnie to sobie uświadomiłem. Jak robak w mózgu. Sen? Sen jest dla normalnych ludzi. Tak bardzo chciałbym zasnąć, ale, cholera, czyś ty zwariował? To się nigdy nie stanie. Próbowałem ze wszystkich sił, ale to nie wystarcza. To nie wystarcza.  
John podejmuje jednocześnie dwie decyzje. Po pierwsze, Sherlock nigdy więcej nie usłyszy Thoma Yorke'a, chociaż John nie do końca wie, jak go odizolować od popkultury. Po drugie, jeśli próbowało się walczyć z ogniem przy pomocy wody, gaśnicy, dynamitu, a ogień wciąż szaleje, można już tylko zwalczyć ogień przy pomocy ognia. John zaciska wargi, idzie po swoją apteczkę i wyciąga nową strzykawkę. Pewnie już sam zupełnie zwariował, jeśli naprawdę zamierza to zrobić, ale Sherlock stuka palcami wskazującymi w rytm wersu „This is what you get when you mess with us”.  
\- Przeprowadzimy chirurgicznie odessanie – zapowiada John.  
Sherlock unosi brwi.  
\- Dlaczego? Jak?  
\- Bo leki ci nie pomogą, a ja jestem lekarzem. Możesz _przesunąć_ piosenkę?  
Sherlock marszczy brwi, przekręca się na bok i przyciąga kolana do klatki piersiowej. Chowa twarz w poduszce i ociera się o nią jak wymęczony kot.  
\- Nie wiem. Myślę, że tak.  
\- To przesuń ją do ramienia.  
John wbija igłę w ramię Sherlocka, to złe ramię, lewe ramię, ramię, na które z zasady nie patrzy i wyciąga odrobinę krwi. To ciekawe – przeprowadza najbardziej idiotyczny medyczny zabieg w historii ludzkości, a jednak nie ma wrażenia, że robi coś niegodnego lekarza. Medycyna służy temu, by ludzie czyli się lepiej. John, jak się okazuje, też służy temu, by ludzie czuli się lepiej. Talizman to cenna rzecz. Udowodniono, że placebo przyczynia się do wyzdrowienia. Kiedyś mycie rąk wydawało się zbędne. Chemioterapia przypomina magię. Sztuka może leczyć umysły. Zioła pomagają. Sherlock jest szalony.  
I już naprawdę nie zostało nic mniej inwazyjnego, prawda?  
Sherlock z fascynacją wbija wzrok w krew w strzykawce. Jego oczy robią się szkliste i przestaje mrugać. John nawet nie musi pytać, o czym przyjaciel myśli, co zapewne stanowi zarówno jego błogosławieństwo, jak i przekleństwo. Sherlock słyszy piosenkę w strzykawce, w przezroczystym muzycznym więzieniu.  
John nie daje sobie szansy na przekonanie się, że to, co zamierza zrobić, kwalifikuje go do pokoju bez klamek. Wbija igłę we własne ramię i wprowadza do żyły tę kroplę świeżej krwi. Odczekuje chwilę, po czym wylewa na wacik odrobinę wody utlenionej i przyciska go do obu ukłuć.  
\- Wyłączyłem ją – mówi, kładąc się obok jedynego człowieka, który sprawił, że poczuł się jak zbawca.

Sherlock śpi tylko cztery godziny. John budzi się w niemal zupełnych ciemnościach i orientuje się, że jest obserwowany. Już prawie noc, a Sherlock wydaje się bardzo blady. Ale zawsze jest blady, a kącik jego ust wykrzywia się w czymś, co przypomina uśmiech, gdy zauważa, że John otworzył oczy.  
\- Wróciłeś – mówi John niewyraźnie. Leży na kołdrze, podobnie jak Sherlock, i ma na sobie dżinsy. Odnosi wrażenie, że przejechał po nim pociąg.  
Sherlock kiwa głową.  
\- Zamorduje cię – dodaje John stanowczo. - Oksykodon? Zamorduję cię na śmierć.  
\- Nie ograniczaj się – szepcze przyjaciel. - Ale chcę być przytomny.  
\- Spierdalaj, Sherlock, raz w życiu nie chodzi o to, czego ty chcesz.  
\- Wiem.  
\- Jesteś _chory_ , żeby mi mówić coś takiego.  
\- Wiem.  
\- Ale zasługujesz na to, zasługujesz na najgorszą rzecz, którą mógłbym ci zrobić.  
\- _Wiem_.  
Przez dziesięć minut nie odzywają się, słuchając tykania zegara. Sherlock nawet na chwilę nie odrywa od niego oczu i to w jakiś sposób pomaga Johnowi podjąć decyzję. Nie jest ani przyjemna, ani specjalnie sprawiedliwa. Cholera, John zdaje sobie sprawę, że jest wątpliwa moralnie. Ale coś takiego nie może się powtórzyć. Nigdy. I, podczas gdy Sherlock nie mruga i nie przestaje patrzeć w twarz Johna, doktor powoli wycofuje się do najcichszego miejsca w swojej głowie, gdzie zbiera się na odwagę. Cuda nigdy nie były w jego stylu, ale ostatnio zabił niewidzialną piosenkę. Podpiera się na łokciach i turla się na Sherlocka, kładzie na nim i jest gotowy, by zrobić coś niesamowicie odważnego, bo właśnie doszedł do wniosku, że nie ma innego wyjścia. John nigdy nie myślał o sobie jako o cudotwórcy, ani razu, ale może _spróbować_ zdziałać niemożliwe. Został wytrenowany do robienia takich rzeczy... do walki z wiatrakami. Ostatecznie nie przypomina sobie żadnej opowieści, w której podróż do Afganistanu skończyłaby się dobrze dla jakiegoś młodego żołnierza.  
Sherlock wciąż patrzy na Johna. Jego oczy płoną.

_Ale to słońce największym z twych wrogów_

_Nigdy, przenigdy nie zdejmuj hełmu z głowy_

_Gdy ono cię dopadnie, na ziemię powalony_

_Zginiesz jak głupiec, nie żołnierz._

_Głupiec, głupiec, głupiec, nie żołnierz..._

\- Posłuchaj mnie – mówi John, patrząc z góry na piękną, nieziemską twarz przyjaciela. Twarz, którą John wciąż z łatwością widzi nieruchomą, martwą, jak wyrzeźbioną z wosku.  
Sherlock znów kiwa głową. Więc John zaciska pięści na włosach detektywa.

_Nic ci po ślicznej, kiedy wystygł prowiant_

_I nie miłości od życia chce żołnierz._

_Nie, nie, nie miłości chce żołnierz…_

\- Nigdy nie powiedziałem Harriet, że jeśli jeszcze weźmie do ust alkohol, zostawię ją. Nie mógłbym tego zrobić. Tobie też tego nie zrobię. Ale mogę przysiąc ci jedno. Jeśli... znów rozpłyniesz się w powietrzu... znikniesz... Jeśli będziesz chciał ukryć przede mną swoje ćpanie, jeśli odejdziesz, jeśli zakopiesz się w jakiejś norze, a ja nie będę wiedział, czy żyjesz... Nie. Nie. Nieważne, czy to będzie dwieście dwadzieścia jeden C, południe Francji czy salon masażu w Hong Kongu... To będzie koniec.  
\- Zabijesz mnie? Powtarzasz się.  
\- Nie. _Opuszczę cię_. Opuszczę cię na zawsze. Zostawię samego. Możesz być pewien. Pewnie będę musiał wyrwać sobie serce, ale będzie mnie na to stać. Powiedziałeś, że jestem wadliwie zaprogramowany. Mogę to zrobić. _Mogę_. Opuszczę cię i to mnie pewnie zabije, ale ty tego już nie zobaczysz.  
Sherlock jest zszokowany.  
John od czasu do czasu zastanawiał się, jak by to wyglądało, a teraz, gdy już wie, wcale mu się to nie podoba. Detektyw wygląda strasznie, jakby właśnie usunięto mu grunt spod nóg.  
\- Znajdę cię – mówi Sherlock z mocą. - Znajdę cię wszędzie.  
\- Niekoniecznie.  
Nagle John – który do tej chwili myślał, że jego szkolenie wojskowe było bez zarzutu – znajduje się pod Sherlockiem, z rękami mocno przyciśniętymi do łóżka. Sherlock przytrzymuje jego uda swoimi kolanami. Uścisk Sherlocka na nadgarstkach doktora jest niezwykle ostrożny, ale bardzo zdecydowany i bardzo wyraźnie mówi jedno: John nigdzie nie pójdzie. Nigdy. John nie próbuje walczyć, bo wie, że nie wygra. To by tylko dolało oliwy do ognia, który powinien jak najszybciej zostać ugaszony.  
Więc leży bardzo spokojnie, patrząc, jak mężczyzna nad nim zachowuje się całkowicie zgodnie ze swoim charakterem. Powinien być przerażony. Ale jest _zafascynowany_ i na tym polega tragedia.  
\- No więc, jak to jest w tym twoim maleńkim móżdżku? - pyta Sherlock tym swoim bardzo niebezpiecznym tonem, którego jeszcze nigdy nie użył, będąc sam na sam z Johnem. - Miło jest mieć takie dziecinne pomysły? Ignorowanie wszystkich niewygodnych faktów... czy to jest cudowne, John? Czy jest wygodne? Zastanawiam się, rozumiesz, bo chyba doszedłeś do wniosku, że można mnie zastraszyć, co jest beznadziejnie _głupim_ błędem. Nie zostawisz mnie. Wiesz, co by się stało, gdybyś mnie zostawił? Próbowałbyś się ukryć i popełniałbyś kolejne błędy, zupełnie idiotyczne pomyłki, bo jesteś zwyczajny, a ja bym cię wytropił, zabrałbym cię z powrotem, bo ja nie jestem zwyczajny, jestem _niesamowity_. I _należysz do mnie_. Więc nawet przez jedną cholerną sekundę nie wyobrażaj sobie, że mógłbyś po prostu zniknąć i nie zostawić za sobą śladu. Za wysoko mierzysz.

_Gdy przed pierwszym atakiem skryć byś się chciał_

_Nie oglądaj się na tych, których dosięgnął strzał._

_Ciesz się, że żyjesz, i ufaj w swój fart_

_I na front marsz! tak jak żołnierz._

_Marsz, marsz, marsz, tak jak żołnierz._

\- Mogę i zrobię to – odpowiada John.  
\- Zamknij się, to _niemożliwe_.  
\- Nie z pomocą twojego brata.  
\- Nie poprosisz mojego brata o pomoc.  
\- Poproszę, jeśli znów znikniesz, żeby poćpać. Chcesz się założyć?  
Sherlock oddycha tak ciężko, że prawie hiperwentyluje. Jego oczy są dzikie, niczym u wściekłego kota.  
\- Mógłbym cię teraz zabić, żebyś tego nie zrobił – zauważa spokojnie.

_Gdy zginął oficer, na sierżantów padł strach_

_Pamiętaj, że to koniec, z pola bitwy zwiać._

\- Mógłbyś – zgadza się John. - Mogłeś mnie zabić masę razy. Ale, Sherlock, nie zabijesz mnie. Ten jeden jedyny raz pozwolisz się zastraszyć, bo to jestem ja i nie zabijesz mnie, nigdy mnie nie zabijesz.  
\- Dlaczego?  
Jego głos jest pełen desperacji. Jakby naprawdę potrzebował się tego dowiedzieć, co, według Johna, łamie serce.  
\- Już wiesz, dlaczego – odpowiada John łagodnie.  
\- Powiedz mi.  
Sherlock błaga. Wyraźnie zadaje sobie to pytanie nie pierwszy raz. I John myśli, jak strasznie jest być lata świetlne od normalności i być samemu sobie prawem, jeśli w końcu się orientujesz, że mógłbyś zrobić krzywdę ludziom, których najmniej chcesz zranić. John przypuszcza, że to musi być najgorsze uczucie na świecie, jak wtedy, gdy twój nowotwór okazuje się złośliwy albo gdy jest się wystawionym na zabójczą dawkę promieniowania radioaktywnego. Myśli o tym, jak bardzo _ostrożny_ jest Sherlock, jaki _dokładny_ , jaki _przewidujący_ i kocha go za to.  
\- To ty mógłbyś mi powiedzieć, gdybyś się nad tym zastanowił.  
\- Nie mogę. Nie wiesz, jak to jest.  
\- Nie muszę wiedzieć, jak to jest mieć pewność, że mnie nie zabijesz. Gdybyś mnie zabił, nigdy byś się nie dowiedział, co jeszcze mogę zrobić.  
\- Och, dziękuję. - Sherlock gwałtownie łapie powietrze. John zastanawia się, czy ludzie mogą być ranieni tak mocno, że gdy pozwalają sobie na pokazanie tego, rozkruszają się na tysiąc kawałków, bo wydaje się, że właśnie to się dzieje z jego przyjacielem. Detektyw puszcza johnowe nadgarstki i zmienia się w załamaną kulkę. - Wiedziałem, że powiesz mi, dlaczego. Właśnie tak. Nigdy nie chciałem... Czasem nie jestem w stanie myśleć, przepraszam, ja...  
\- Sherlock, zamknij się – rozkazuje John.

_Gdy ranny sam zostałeś, wkoło afgański step_

_Zaraz przyjdą kobiety i zabrać cię będą chcieć_

_Podtocz się do broni i strzel sobie w łeb._

_I przed Bogiem stań, tak jak żołnierz._

John trzyma go bardzo mocno. To nie jest trudne, bo Sherlock przypomina teraz szmacianą lalkę, po prostu wtulił się w przyjaciela, a dłonie Johna nigdy nie były spokojniejsze. Gdzieś w jego głowie kołacze się myśl, że nie pewnie nie powinni doskonalić sztuki przetrwania we własnej sypialni, ale nic go to nie obchodzi. Zdecydował, że z tym człowiekiem przetrwa każdą burzę. Przecież nie uciekł z armii z podkulonym ogonem – odszedł, bo nie mieli już dla niego nic do roboty. Teraz jest tak samo. Będzie użyteczny dla Sherlocka. Tak po prostu jest. Nie musi dorabiać do tego jakiejś filozofii.  
Może to szaleństwo. Ale szaleństwo nie ma znaczenia, bo John wie, kiedy coś jest dobre. A Sherlock jest tego wart.  
\- Nigdy więcej nie zniknę – szepcze Sherlock. - Po prostu... Nie chciałem, żebyś na to patrzył.  
John czuje, jak rozgrzewające poczucie triumfu wygrywa ze smutkiem i wypełnia jego klatkę piersiową. Nawet gdyby podbił Azję, nie mógłby się czuć inaczej niż po usłyszeniu takich słów od wciąż drżącego mężczyzny w jego ramionach. Poza tym przekonanie Sherlocka Holmesa, by działał tak, jak mu kazano, jest pewnie trudniejsze. John głaszcze palcami plecy przyjaciela, tak jakby cały czas wiedział, że wygra. Co za niesamowite uczucie. Sherlock Holmes może zrobić wszystko, a Johnowi Watsonowi udało się go ujarzmić. John czuje się jak król. O ile Sherlock się nie ogarnie, może i mają jakąś szansę?  
\- Ale co, jeśli nie będę chciał zniknąć? Co, jeśli to będzie wypadek, nie możesz odejść, jeśli to będzie wypadek, prawda? Co, jeśli znów się zgubię?  
\- Jeśli się zgubisz, znajdę cię. - John wie, że jest w stanie to zrobić. Wie, że mówi prawdę. - Pójdę za tobą wszędzie. Przysięgam na Boga – wszędzie.  
\- A co, jeśli zgubię się we własnej głowie?  
\- Wejdę ci do głowy.  
\- Jak możesz być pewien?  
\- Kocham cię. Coś wymyślę.  
\- Nie mów tego. – Podrywa się Sherlock.  
John patrzy w dół, ale twarzy Sherlocka nie da się dostrzec.  
\- Na litość boską, Sherlock, nie ma lepszego czasu, żeby powiedzieć...  
\- Przestań, przestań. Powiedz mi coś miłego, jeśli musisz, cokolwiek, ale nie to, dzisiejszy dzień na to nie zasługuje, wykasowuję go całego poza ważnymi chwilami. Powiedz coś innego.  
John milknie na chwilę.  
\- Jesteś pieprzonym miejscem zbrodni – mówi w końcu ze łzami w oczach.  
\- No tak – Sherlock wolno wypuszcza powietrze. - Tak. A my kochamy miejsca zbrodni.  
John myśli, że z tym mężczyzną będzie bardzo trudno żyć. Już jest trudno. To jak mieszkać z piranią podczas krwotoku. John nigdy nie będzie miał żadnej prywatności, nawet nie we własnym, pozbawionym migdałków, gardle, a teraz jego partner oszalał na tyle, że wymienili się krwią, więc już naprawdę niewiele zostało. Ale tak jest lepiej niż gdyby miał wrócić do nicości, która kiedyś wypełniała jego życie. O tyle lepiej, że doktor ma wrażenie, iż nigdy nie musiał podjąć świadomego wyboru. John zastanawia się nad sherlockową wersją angielskiego, myśląc, co jeszcze chciałby usłyszeć tak bardzo, jak nazwanie go miejscem zbrodni.  
\- Jesteś też zagrożeniem dla zdrowia.  
\- To prawda. - Nagle Sherlock robi się bardzo spięty. - Ale nie zabiłbym cię. Nigdy. Przepraszam. Tylko cię straszyłem, przyrzekam.  
\- Kłamiesz, prawda?  
Sherlock myśli o tym.  
\- Nie. Według mnie, nie.  
To jedna z najmilszych rzeczy, jakie John kiedykolwiek usłyszał. Co za szaleństwo. Uśmiecha się do ciemności i nikt nie widzi tego uśmiechu.  
\- Sherlock, zdajesz sobie sprawę, że groźby w stylu „Jeśli mnie opuścisz, zabiję cię” są...  
\- Bardziej niż nie w porządku. Są książkową definicją Nie W Porządku.  
\- I zdajesz sobie też sprawę, że nie mogą się znów pojawić w przyszłości.  
\- Tak, oczywiście, ale przestraszyłeś mnie. Nie powinienem był tego robić, ale nie mogłem się powstrzymać. Pewnie jesteś zły. Wiem, że jesteś zły, czy jesteś zły, ale sprawię, że znów mnie polubisz. Jestem wspaniały w sprawianiu, że mnie lubisz. Wynagrodzę ci to, zrobię coś niesamowitego.  
\- Mhm, pewnie tak.  
\- Mogę zrobić wszystko. Co chciałbyś na początek?  
\- Chciałbym, żebyś poszedł spać – mruczy John. - I nie zmajstrował znów czegoś podczas snu.  
Przez kilka następnych godzin faktycznie śpią. Około piątej rano John budzi się kolejny raz, bo czuje na karku wypisywane delikatnie czubkiem paznokcia R-L-O-C-K. Gdy pod tymi literami zaczynają się pojawiać kolejne (H-O-L), John zdaje sobie sprawę, że może nie budziłby się, gdyby Sherlock pisał literami pisanymi, a nie kapitalikami. Zastanawia się, czy zwrócić mu na to uwagę. Sherlockowi nie zaszkodzi odrobina konstruktywnej krytyki, a John mógłby spać. Przez jakieś pięć minut, gdy detektyw poprawia swój napis, John myśli, jak najlepiej ująć w słowa swoją sugestię.  
Ale nic nie mówi. Tak samo, jak nie wyznaje, że dawno przejrzał idiotycznie oczywisty Gambit Recyclingu Wody. Po prostu ponownie zanurza się w sen, jako mężczyzna z niewidzialnym imieniem wytatuowanym na karku. Gdzieś w zakątku umysłu wie, że napis się łączy z niewidzialnymi literami SHERLOCK HOLMES na przedramieniu, na łydce, na obojczyku, na miednicy, na udzie, na biodrze, na lewym ramieniu i na tyle lewego ramienia, i na miejscu zaraz powyżej lewego ramienia i na plecach, gdzie kula przestrzeliła lewe ramię. Sherlock jak dotąd nigdy nie wykonał swego niewidzialnego dzieła dwa razy w tym samym miejscu. Chyba, że udało mu się to zrobić bez obudzenia Johna.  
„Któregoś dnia” - myśli John - „będę cały pokryty twoim niewidzialnym imieniem.”  
Jest to jakiś cel, w każdym razie. I należy do niego dążyć.

W kolejny czwartek Sherlock rozwiązuję sprawę, w którą zamieszana jest zatruta papeteria, rosyjski pierścionek na przemyt, miłosny trójkąt i złote binokle. Detektyw jaśnieje jak okno wystawowe Harrodsa. John jest absolutnie pewien, że nikt na świecie nie płonął jaśniej. Sherlock jest magiczny, a teraz obejmuje Johna ramionami w talii na środku ulicy i okręca go w szalonym kółku. Normalnie John miałby coś przeciwko byciu podniesionym jak dzieciak i miotanym dookoła ku uciesze przejeżdżających obok motocyklistów, ale jak zwykle zapomina zaprotestować. Jednak tym razem, gdy Sherlock dociera do chodnika i stawia go na nogi, znajduje w sobie odwagę i mówi, co mu leży na sercu.  
\- Jak długo taki będziesz? – pyta, zanim jest się w stanie powstrzymać.  
\- Jaki?  
John wzrusza ramionami. Ma wrażenie, że od stresu łaskocze go skóra.  
\- Taki jak teraz. Zwariowany na moim punkcie… Jak długo będziesz tak na mnie patrzył? Po prostu… kiedy tak na mnie patrzysz… poczekaj. To mnie przeraża. Że przestaniesz i nie będę… że któregoś dnia przestaniesz. To wszystko. Nie wycofuję się, chcę… chcę być z tobą i ci pomagać. Tak długo, jak będę w stanie. Po prostu chcę _być_. Z tobą. Jak długo mam szansę być twoją… Hm. Obsesją?  
Sherlock mruży oczy.  
\- Naprawdę o tym myślisz?  
\- W zasadzie codziennie – przyznaje się John.  
Nieprzyzwoicie cudowny uśmiech pojawia się na twarzy Sherlocka.  
\- John, miałem trzy lata, kiedy opętał mnie dźwięk skrzypiec, a pierwszą sprawę rozwiązałem, mając lat siedem. Czy którąś z tych rzeczy odrzuciłem?  
\- No… nie. Ale…  
\- To nie _moja_ wina, że nie poznaliśmy się aż do tego dnia w Barts, prawda?  
\- Oczywiście, że nie, ale…  
\- Jesteś strasznym idiotą – mówi Sherlock czule.  
Mija pięć albo sześć sekund i John się orientuje, że odwzajemnia uśmiech przyjaciela. Może i jest idiotą. Stara się wyobrazić sobie Sherlocka Holmesa, który nie kocha skrzypiec i nie rozwiązuje zagadek kryminalnych. Nie jest w stanie. Co więcej, gdy próbuje sobie wyobrazić Sherlocka Holmesa, którego nie obchodzi, czy John ma migdałki, czy nie, stwierdza z zachwytem, że tego też nie jest w stanie zrobić. Sherlock jest nienormalny i johnoseksualny, i jest najrzadszym, najjaśniejszym stworzeniem na ziemi.  
\- Jestem idiotą – zgadza się John. – Ale ci to nie przeszkadza, prawda?  
\- Oczywiście, że nie. – Sherlock szczerzy zęby. – Wszyscy są.  
\- No cóż. – John odchrząkuje. – Masz ochotę zrobić coś z twojej listy?  
\- Której?  
\- Obojętnie. Zaprotestuję, jeśli to będzie zbyt szalone.  
Sherlock myśli, pochylając głowę. Jest bardzo, bardzo zadowolony z propozycji. John zastanawia się, które opcje odrzuca na rzecz których i stwierdza, że nie jest nawet przerażony faktem, że połowa z nich jest pewnie _okropna_.  
\- Mogę zdjąć ci odciski palców i zbadać je pod mikroskopem?  
\- Jasne. Naprawdę, to wszystko?  
\- A potem posmarujesz palce jeszcze raz atramentem i odbijesz je na mojej skórze? Gdzieś, gdzie nie widać, obiecuję.  
\- Nie wolałbyś zostawić swoich odcisków palców na mnie?  
\- Tak – przyznaje Sherlock. – Ale to może zbyt wiele.  
\- Nie, w porządku. Niepokojąco przyjemna koncepcja. Ale, Sherlock… czuję, że się ograniczasz. Odciski palców są w porządku. Może coś innego? Coś z drugiej listy? No powiedz.  
Jego przyjaciel wyraźnie się waha. Tak jakby John miał uciec z krzykiem, gdyby jakiś punkt z Drugiej Listy ujrzał światło dzienne. Ale ostatecznie Sherlock opiera dłoń na biodrze i idzie za ciosem.  
\- Mogę skosztować twoich oczu?  
John nie nosi soczewek kontaktowych, a jego wzrok jest bardzo dobry, więc myśli o tym. Sam pomysł wydaje mu się bardziej niekomfortowy niż obrzydliwy. Czy da radę nie zamknąć oczu? Ale potem przypomina sobie te wszystkie dni w innym świecie, gdy piasek i kurz wciskały mu się do rogówki, i jak często musiał używać mokrych chusteczek. A przecież język Sherlocka jest bardzo delikatny, bardzo miękki i mokry, i ciepły. Przynajmniej wtedy, gdy nie zachowuje się jak armia idąca na podbój.  
\- Dlaczego nie – mówi John przyjaźnie. – To nie będzie najbardziej szalona rzecz, jaką zrobiłem w życiu. Ostatecznie najechałem na Afganistan.  



End file.
